Viaje remoto
by mitsuki07
Summary: AU. Sin soportarlo más Kyoko decide irse de la casa de los Fuwa para poder ingresar a la academia más prestigiosa: Majestic. Con su director Takarada Lory las cosas no serán tan sencillas. ¿Qué es verdad? ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin antes haber caído al camino de la oscuridad? RenXKyoko
1. Y la puerta se abre

**Hooola, que tal? Justo como había dicho he creado una nueva historia, que promete acción (saben que no puedo vivir sin la acción) y tal vez un final por primera vez agradable. Muajajaja Cerebro-chan es amable y esta historia será para mi gusto demasiado linda (a pesar de la sangre y muertes que generare… muaajaajajaa ) no es cierto, aun no lo sé. Solo lean: 3 **

**Como siempre cerebro-chan y yo esperamos que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

AU. Sin soportarlo más Kyoko decide irse de la casa de los Fuwa para poder ingresar a la academia más prestigiosa Majestic. Con su director Takarada Lory las cosas no serán tan sencillas. ¿Qué es verdad? ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin antes haber caído al camino de la oscuridad? RenXKyoko

* * *

Viaje remoto.

_El destino puede que en ocasiones nos brinde una nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante. Solo dependerá de nuestras acciones. ¿Escogeremos seguir avanzando o en cambio daremos pasos hacia atrás rechazando el mañana y haciéndonos caer únicamente al vacío? _

_Esa respuesta aun la desconozco, pero seguiré enfrentándome día con día a los obstáculos que se interpongan en mi camino fiándome únicamente de lo que mi vista me indique verdad. Pero, ¿Es realmente ese el verdadero camino? _

_No, nuestra vista en ocasiones puede engañarnos…_

* * *

_**Y la puerta se abre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pensar en que me estaba mudando era una idea nueva que mi mente apenas captaba poco a poco. Estaba haciendo un cambio de vida. ¿Empezar de ceros? Si, así es como podría llamarse.

Había salido de casa de los Fuwa, realmente apreciaba a esa familia y lamentablemente me había marchado al no soportar más estar junto a su egocéntrico hijo, soportándolo y amándolo al mismo tiempo en que lo despreciaba de la misma forma en que él lo hizo.

Fui una idiota.

De otra manera no se me puede llamar, deposite en el todo mi corazón y toda mi confianza para que el al final solo los destrozara. Sin un camino que seguir y sin un deseo de seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar, realice un acto precipitado.

En cierta forma me alegro, ese hecho me abrió los ojos a la realidad. Yo no podía seguir viviendo como lo hacía y tenía que hacer algo por mí misma. Ya no depender de ellos era el primer paso a realizar.

En realidad me había estancado hasta que un día sin querer observe entre todos mis recuerdos una hoja en donde estaba escrito un deseo que había tenido de pequeña mucho antes de empezar a vivir con los Fuwa.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a hacer lo necesario para que ese deseo se hiciera realidad, era complicado pero eso no lo hacía imposible. Estudiando día tras noche sin descansar al final todos los esfuerzos se vieron recompensados.

Me habían aceptado y mejor dicha no había tenido mi alma, por fin podía mirar hacia adelante y nuevas esperanzas empezaron a recorrer mi interior.

Había realizado a medio año un examen de acceso a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo Tokio, la academia Majestic. Con su afamado director Lory Takarada.

El examen que había realizado era también para una beca y al haberla obtenido no lo pensé más. Agradecí todos los cuidados que se me brindaron, hice mis maletas y bajo la mirada estupefacta de Shotaro me marche para no volver a mirar atrás.

Así fue como empecé mi nueva vida.

En cuanto llegue a Tokio por fin pude relajarme y mi aspecto me sorprendió. No lo había notado pero mis ojos mostraban más luz y mi rostro se mostraba sonriente. Mis cabellos negros y largos volaban libremente con el aire.

Me sentía realmente feliz. Una felicidad que por primera vez experimentaba.

Sabía que sería complicado, no era normal que chicos nuevos llegaran a medio curso y mucho menos por medio de una beca. Todos los chicos de esa escuela indudablemente eran ricos al poder permitirse asistir a una escuela tan cara.

Sin duda alguna fue suerte que me dieran la beca sino ni en mis sueños hubiera podido asistir en ella. Junto a mis otros 200 alumnos realizaron el examen de ingreso y a través del periódico en donde salieron los resultados con gran sorpresa descubrí que solo habían aceptado a 5 de todos ellos y entre esos 5 me encontraba yo.

Realmente era una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

Caminando sin darme cuenta había llegado al lugar. Las puertas de la academia Majestic. Para ingresar mostré mis papeles de acceso y me dirigieron al lugar adecuado. Me dieron informes y también me dieron las llaves de mi nueva habitación pues la escuela era también internado y yo me había ganado todos los derechos que tenía la escuela. Mientras obtuviera puntuaciones perfectas y también servicio estudiantil lo cual aún no sabía a qué se refería.

Había llegado un domingo por la tarde, la escuela estaba tranquila y no me encontré con ningún problema hasta llegar a mi habitación, me habían otorgado una habitación individual que se encontraba hasta el último piso y justamente en medio de la línea divisora del edificio de los hicos con el de las chicas. Claro había una puerta para acceder a la parte de los chicos la cual se encontraba cerrada.

Al igual que era una escuela elite tenia bastantes reglas que debían ser seguidas al pie de la letra. Sabía por rumores que había festivales muy seguidos a causa de su director quien se decía un hombre bastante extrovertido.

En fin, no había más que hacer. Termine de acomodar mis pocas pertenecías en un pequeño closet y prepare el uniforme escolar que se me había entregado unos días antes el cual consistía en una falda azul marino con dos blusas blancas, una para invierno y otra para verano. Un chaleco más oscuro y un suéter del mismo color que la falda. También llevaba una corbata de color roja, que correspondía al año que asistiría. El primer curso llevaba las corbatas rojas, el segundo las llevaban color carne y los de último año negras.

Esa era la forma de distinguirnos, además de que habían clases elite entre cada año. Eran salones de chicos preferenciales, sé que era una escuela para ricos pero hasta su estatus lo remarcaban. En los salones elite solo iban hijos de familia muy importantes y eran salones de grupos muy pequeños y se distinguían por llevar bordado una insignia en sus uniformes en sus brazos derechos.

Era un tanto perturbador.

Sin más que hacer me acosté temprano poniendo mis esperanzas en un nuevo mañana.

.

.

.

Un día más. Un aburrido día más.

Todo era tan monótono y sistemático que en realidad ya no hacia ningún esfuerzo para cambiar. Mis padres esperaban mucho de mí, todos lo hacían y yo no podía más que responderles como querían.

Me termine de bajar y cambiar, ya era hora de que bajara al comedor como todas las mañanas. Aún era temprano pero la caminata y el aire fresco me dejo una sensación agradable.

-Kotonami-san, ¿Cómo se encuentran sus padres?

-Ah, bien. Ocupados como siempre.

-Me alegra, te veo luego.

Una simple pregunta era suficiente para amargar mi mañana. Pero era lo usual dentro de una institución como esta. Todas eran relaciones por intereses. Pero nada se podía hacer más que fingir y hacer lo mismo pues al final no había opción.

Cuando algo es así ¿qué amor le pones a todo? Realmente no tiene sentido dar tu corazón en un fin como este, creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales he cerrado mi propio corazón, lamentablemente demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que lo había cerrado tan profundo que cuando lo había querido usar simplemente ya no había podido.

No puedo dar amor a nadie.

Para que dar si no lo recibes. Así de fácil eran las cosas por aquí, solo fingir y seguir caminando. Cada uno inmerso en su propio destino colectivo con sus deseos individuales.

Sin esperar a más como usualmente asistí a clases preparada un día con anticipación a cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacérseme, memorizando todo de memoria. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba realmente orgullosa. Podía memorizar cualquier cosa de cualquier extensión en cuestión de minutos y sin fallas.

Como siempre tome asiento a un lado de la ventana mirándola distraídamente a la espera de que el profesor ingresara al aula.

Literatura inglesa.

Mi clase favorita con mi profesor favorito. Satsuki Ryu, puede ser que no fuera exactamente a lo que se podría llamarse un profesor selecto, pero la forma en que se expresaba era más que maravillosa. Le gustaba el orden y la puntualidad.

El profesor ingreso y me prepare para recibir una lección más de Macbeth pues este mes sería el mes de Shakespeare pero la clase fue abruptamente interrumpida por una chica de largos cabellos negros que fácilmente le llegaban al codo ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

-L…Lo siento.

A modo clásico se había disculpado y acercándose al profesor le entrego una hoja de papel.

-Oh, ya veo. Chicos por favor denle la bienvenida a Mogami Kyoko que estará en este salón a partir de ahora.

Como era costumbre todos saludamos "alegremente" al nuevo integrante del salón. Pero esa chica se veía diferente, a su alrededor no existía ningún aura de superioridad como la gran mayoría.

-Bien, Mogami-san toma el asiento libre atrás de Kotonami-san. Y aunque sea tu primera clase espero que tomes más seriedad a tu puntualidad, la próxima no te permitiré el acceso al aula.

-Sí, gracias.

La chica tímidamente camino entre las hileras de bancas hasta situarse en la única banca vacía.

Valla día.

AL finalizar las clases quería tirarme de los pelos, la chica había resultado demasiado ruidosa. Eso o no estaba acostumbrada a no tener nadie atrás mío. Pero a lo largo del día me había sacado de mis casillas. ¿Quién se creía? Respondía a las preguntas mucho antes de que yo si quiera hubiera encontrado la respuesta.

Ella era demasiado lista, ¿pero no se supone que no se aceptaban estudiantes a medio ciclo escolar? Como sea, trate de alejarme lo más posible de ella pero para la hora de la comida la tenía pegada a mí como una sanguijuela.

-Hola, ¿disculpa me puedes mostrar el camino hasta la cafetería?

-Es el mismo lugar en donde desayunaste.

-Yo… no me levante temprano y ya no pude desayunar…por favor, muero de hambre.

Sin decir más le dije con la mirada que me siguiera, en fin yo también iba al mismo lugar. No perdía nada. Como siempre estaba abarrotado de gente y solo había unas cuantas mesas libres. Debía apresurarme, los deberes se habían acumulado en mi mochila generando un peso que me recordaba constantemente su existencia.

-Bien ahora si me dis…

-Wow, esto es demasiado lujoso. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta comer? ¿Puedo comer contigo?

-No, yo debo…

-Por favor, me siento muy sola. ¿Es muy cara la comida de aquí?

-Aún no he respondido a tus anteriores cuestiones al menos…

Esta chica.

Era bastante molestosa. Se movía de un lado para el otro observando todos los platos de comida. En serio ni siquiera me había escuchado. Me acerque y pedí lo que usualmente comía, en cuanto me lo entregaron fui a una mesa que había sido mi objetivo desde que había llegado. Siempre a lado de una ventana.

Pero sin poder evitarlo la chica se había sentado en la silla de enfrente mío impidiéndome por completo la visión hacia los patios. Era en verdad molestosa.

-Cierto, no me he presentado como es debido. Lo siento, mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No quiero darle mi nombre a personas tan molestosas.

La chica se vio herida con mi comentario, en verdad parecía como si alguien cercano a ella hubiera fallecido. Suspire tratando de encomendarme a algún dios que me diera las fuerzas para soportarlo.

-Soy Kotonami Kanae.

-¿Puedo llamarte Mouko-san? Es más corto y es lindo…

-No.

La chica sin decir más se puso a comer, a pesar de que sus palabras no fueran como las de todos tenía reamente clase, se paraba correctamente y comía más correctamente de muchas de las personas que había visto.

Parecía no interesarle nada más pues no había preguntado por mis padres o su empresa, mientras las cosas siguieran así creo que podía soportar su compañía.

-¿Quiénes son las personas que llevan trajes?

-Son mayordomos.

-¿mayordomos?

-Sí, nuestros mayordomos pueden estar con nosotros después de clases para atender nuestras necesidades.

Así es como era la vida para todos aquí. Levantar un dedo y recibir lo que deseabas.

-¿Por qué tú no tienes uno?

-No lo necesito. ¿Y los tuyos?

-No tengo ninguno.

En serio esta chica era bastante extraña. Yo no tenía a nadie cuidándome, era suficiente con que los fines de semana mis padres insistieran en que fuera a casa únicamente para estar sola acompañada todo el día de mis mayordomos.

En serio, que vida.

En el fondo había una televisión mostrando las últimas noticias. Una actriz lastimada en un estudio de grabación, un cantante que había perdido la voz, un teatro que iba a ser demolido, el retiro de un actor primerizo, el retiro temporal de un cantante. En serio nada novedoso. Cosas sin importancia pero parecía que con la última noticia la chica de mi mesa había perdido las casillas.

Sus ojos se veían furiosos y expedía de su cuerpo una sensación de ira.

En el fondo unas chicas gritando emocionadamente que su cantante favorito asistiría a esta escuela no ayudaban para nada.

La chica de un repentino salto se levantó y estrello los puños en la mesa mostrando su molestia.

.

.

.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

-Si Sho. La agencia lo está demandando.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo debo cantar no responder preguntas de historia.

-Venga ya, sabes que no podemos contradecirlos, hay que escoger una escuela.

Mientras observaban los folletos escolares el chico comía y se quejaba de lo inútil de la situación, que en verdad no veía productiva. Solo volverían más lento su ascenso a la fama, aunque ya era famoso el chico seguía deseando ser el mejor.

Desde que Kyoko los había dejado sus padres se habían vuelto más estrictos con él y le habían técnicamente prohibido seguir con su deseo de ser cantante que ya iba por la mitad.

Sin pensarlo los dejo como lo había hecho Kyoko pero el sin mostrar debilidad ni una pisca de amor. Simplemente se había marchado y para variar su agencia le pedía que detuviera su ascenso a la fama solo para asistir a una escuela.

Entre los folletos asomo uno que llamo su atención y fue ahí cuando lo decidió.

-Está bien, si me van a obligar a hacerlo al menos quiero que sea en esta.

Levanto el folleto de la escuela y se lo entrego a su manager.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si lo estoy, además sé que será divertido.

-Bueno so. Ahora mismo le digo al presidente que has elegido ir a la academia Majestic.

Ahora sí, podía que le obligaran a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Pero nadie le quitaría la diversión.

.

.

.

No podía creerlo, Sho iba a asistir a su escuela. Todo tenía un orden tan siniestro que le helaba la sangre de solo pensar que el destino podría jugarle malas pasadas en cualquier momento.

Peor no podía ser ya.

Habían salido de la cafetería demasiado pensativa y deprimida y Kanae la había seguido un poco preocupada de su estado, eso la hacía realmente feliz. Creía que había encontrado a la persona correcta para entablar una amistad y justo cuando lo había hecho esa noticia lo arruinaba todo por completo.

No era agradable.

Aún era temprano pero ya estaba a un paso del amanecer. La escuela le gustaba mucho y no iba a permitir que por una persona sus deseos se vieran arruinados.

Kanae se despidió de ella y ella también decidió marchar a su propia habitación, no se podía permitir fallar académicamente. Así que era momento de ponerse realmente seria.

Paso el resto del día y parte de la noche estudiando al grado en que había olvidado cenar y bañarse, ya lo haría mañana.

Se fue a dormir rogando que las noticias que había visto solo hubieran sido un sueño.

Por la mañana se despertó por su alarma que en esta ocasión no olvido poner. Se apresuró a bañarse y cuando estuvo lista salió al comedor. Se la pasó buscando a Kanae entre las mesas pero no la encontró así que tristemente tomo su desayuno solo.

Mientras caminaba para la salida del comedor una chica se cruzó en su camino y sin evitarlo chocaron haciendo que los platos de esta salieran volando enviando todos los restos de comida a una adolorida Kyoko.

-Fíjate por donde caminas.¡ Para eso tienes ojos!

-Amamiya, ¿Te encuentras bien? Vámonos.

Esa chica se había marchado sin disculparse con la chica que molesta trato de quitarse toda la suciedad. Y sin darle tiempo a cambiarse así tuvo que ir a sus clases.

Que horrible día.

Pero se alegró cuando llego al salón y vio sentada a su amiga.

-No te encontré en el comedor, no me dijiste que no ibas a ir a desayunar.

-No tenía por qué avisarte ¿cierto? , ¿Qué rayos te paso?

-Choque con una chica y su comida decidió volar hasta mí.

-Clásico, eres una despistada. Venga siéntate que el profesor está por llegar y le molesta el desorden.

La chica asintió y feliz se sentó. Ella se había preocupado y eso la hacía feliz. Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían finalizado.

-Mouko-san ¿Vamos a comer?

-No lo siento, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mis padres.

La chica se despidió mientras se alejaba. Sin más la chica empezó a avanzar pero se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos. Volteo a ver de donde provenían y no pudo más que maldecir a su suerte. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad.

Valla día.

Trato de alejarse pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Eh, ¡Kyoko! Espera.

La chica empezó a caminar más rápido pero escuchaba los pasos más y más cerca de ella y cuando se vio acorralada con una pared dos brazos la encerraron con está impidiéndole echar a correr.

-Sho, déjame ir.

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías escapar de mí?

-Yo nunca escape de ti, este era uno de mis sueños. Aléjate tú no tienes por qué estar aquí, este sueño es solo mío.

-Sí, pero la agencia me obligo a hacerlo y que mejor que con mi ami…

-Tú y yo no nos conocemos, no quiero que la historia de siempre se repita.

-¿Cuál historia? Venga ya, di que te hace feliz verme cerca.

-¿Por qué haría feliz verte cerca?

-Pues porque te gusto…

-Tu no me gustas, ya no más. Además tú ya me rechazaste. Venga ya suelta que todos nos están viendo.

Muchas chicas empezaron a gritar en medio del patio, por un momento pensé que habían visto al cantante en asenso que me bloqueaba la salida pero nosotros habíamos dejado de ser el punto de atención de todos.

Sho me soltó y jalándome del suéter me hizo acompañarlo para calmar su curiosidad. Su orgullo empezaba a salir en flote. Murmullos se escuchaban por todas partes. "lo ves lo ves, es demasiado guapo" "oye pero da miedo" "¿Quién será ese chico?" "wow, ese chico es mi tipo". Sho molesto al escuchar que ya no era el centro de atención le demando a una chica respuestas.

-No..no sé. Creo que es un chico nuevo y viene de otro país.

Como lo dijo la chica un joven alto de cabellos negros y una mirada que fácilmente te decía que no te acercaras caminaba tranquilamente por el patio ignorando a todos por igual. El chico, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y sin duda llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.

Era un estudiante un año mayor que ella pues su corbata era color carne. El chico termino de recorrer el patio y se adentró a los edificios de la escuela. La chica aprovechando que el joven a su lado estaba distraído de un movimiento rápido jalo su mano soltando su agarre y se echó a correr todo lo más rápido que podía en dirección a su habitación. Alegremente vio que no era seguida.

En serio, valla día. Creo que las cosas no serán tan sencillas como parece.

.

.

.

-Sebastián, ¿está listo todo lo que pedí?

-Así es señor, todos los materiales han sido traídos y se encuentran en la segunda bodega al igual que el permiso de todos.

-Entiendo, si todo marcha como debería de ser muy pronto haremos algo para cambiar. Sin duda alguna todos deben hacerlo.

Lory Takarada escucho como su puerta era tocada con calma, muy clásica de él.

-Sebastián, por favor ve a abrir. Nuestro invitado de honor ya llego.

Sin duda alguna sus acciones nadie las olvidaría.

Nunca.

* * *

**chan chan chan, que dicen? quien es el chico nuevo? **

**Cerebro-chan**


	2. El encuentro permisible

_**Hoooola!**_

_**Ahaha muajajaja debería decir…. Lo siento, me pidieron que no fuera malvada, pero hasta donde podré sostener eso D: hahaha creo que la bondad se quedó en el primer capítulo. **_

_**Si estás leyendo esto es porque has aceptado la historia y Cerebro-chann esta muuuy contento por las reacciones obtenidas. Los adoramos!**_

_**Este capítulo me costó trabajo :( lo re-escribi muchísimas veces pero me encanto como quedo al final.**_

_**Bueno que disfruten! **_

_**Luego nos leemos**_

* * *

Las personas puede que estén conectadas por lazos invisibles, cada uno con una dirección y un fin diferente guiados a través del destino de cada persona.

Pero el destino no es en realidad quien lo decide ¿cierto? Son nuestras propias acciones los que nos llevan hasta el fin que esperábamos caminando hacia adelante únicamente con la esperanza de un mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

_**El encuentro permisible**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un futuro, un mañana, un deseo, un simple motivo. Un paso, dos o tal vez tres.

Creo que en este lugar no conseguiré algo de esa magnitud, algo tan insignificante pero tan importante. En una escuela en donde las personas vivían el hoy cuando yo deseaba un mañana.

Por eso desde un inicio me interpuse a la idea de permanecer aquí, pero fue aun peor de lo que imaginaba.

Al destino le encantaba contradecirme, siempre cuando creía que algo no podía ir peor lo hacía.

Y así fue, en seguida me di cuenta de lo podrido que estaba el lugar únicamente mirando su exterior y fue aun peor cuando ingrese a la academia. Podía sentir la mirada de todos puestas sobre mí, tal vez no de la forma normal preguntándose quien era sino mi estatus en el mundo.

Sentía en el ambiente el apestoso olor de la avaricia y la codicia que rodeaban a todas las personas, podía ver sus ojos a través de las máscaras que ponían en cuanto sentían mi mirada dirigirse a ellos.

Era realmente despreciable.

Me pregunto, ¿Cómo demonios el hombre que siempre habla del amor y la honestidad es dueño de un lugar así? ¿Qué llevo a Lory Takarada permanecer en un mundo como este cuando iba en contra de todos sus principios?

Termine preguntándome sus motivos y el pasado que le llevo hasta este hoy antes de ir con él cómo me lo había indicado. Simplemente carecía todo de sentido.

¿Pero quién era yo para juzgarlo?

Siendo un cobarde desde nacimiento y con este último movimiento creo que hasta yo mismo logre superar un límite que no sabía que existía. Únicamente Salí corriendo del lugar cerrando los ojos y olvidándome de todo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, justo como un cobarde lo habría hecho.

¿Qué poder o razón tengo yo siquiera para juzgar a estas personas sin deseos individuales cuando yo mismo carecía de uno?

Solo moviéndome por instinto pero sin nunca dar un paso hacia adelante, Solo siendo un cascaron carente de sentidos.

Maldición.

Esto realmente no me agradaba, pero que podía hacer al respecto.

El lugar era realmente malo, por la noche se me dio una habitación junto al resto de los estudiantes y para empeorar aún más las cosas al vecino que tendría que soportar era un idiota arrogante con aires de superioridad.

En serio, en esta escuela no sabían leer el ambiente.

Claramente mostraba un aura que fácilmente indicaba que no se acercaran pero parecía tener el efecto contrario. Eso lo descubrí durante clases cuando mis compañeras durante el descanso no pararon de realizarme preguntas sin sentido, realmente todo esto estaba podrido.

Todos siguiendo únicamente los deseos de alguien más, siendo así ¿cuando alguien haría algo por sí mismo? Trate de ser indiferente a todo y a todos y al final conseguí mi objetivo. Las personas tenían poca paciencia y tras fallar una vez no lo volvían a intentar rindiéndose al camino fácil.

No debería sorprenderme.

Además de que eso me facilitaba las cosas, cuando no deseas ser notado lo mejor era ser indiferente a todos. Creo que yo también me dejaba llevar por el camino fácil.

Se me había dicho que tendría a un tutor y lo agradecía realmente, a pesar de que desde pequeño se me había inculcado el japonés la falta de práctica diaria habían hecho que me olvidara reglas y vocabulario.

Había sido todo un mártir soportar tan solo un día de clases sin comprender la gran mayoría de las cosas que se decían, bueno sabía que no importaba pues al final de cuentas yo estaba únicamente ahí con el fin de protegerme a mí mismo y no para aprender.

Todos los conocimientos los tenia, ¿Qué más pedía?

Tal vez un poco de tranquilidad no estaría nada mal. Después de pasar el día entero soportando el falso interés de los demás junto con las miradas de odio, era algo realmente agotador y mi mente lo que pedía era tranquilidad.

Así que después de despistar a las que me seguían solo había terminado perdiéndome, bueno tal vez si caminaba lento llegaría tarde a mi cita con mi tutor pues como había dicho, las personas en este lugar parecían tener poca paciencia y poco sentido de la responsabilidad.

Con alegría descubrí que en el lugar de la cita no había nadie, había llegado demasiado tarde. Mis clases tendrían que esperar. Como parecía ser un sitio tranquilo me senté en las gruesas raíces de un árbol que sobresalía de los demás, era bastante hermoso con sus hojas moradas en temporada llenando el suelo de estas mismas pintándolo todo mejor.

Me coloque la música a todo volumen disfrutando del conjunto de sonidos, era realmente tranquilizante y así hubiera seguido de no ser de una pareja que paso por el camino aplastando sin piedad las hermosas flores que adornaban el suelo.

Habían tenido una corta vida.

Pero siempre era así, el más grande despreciando y acabando con lo más pequeño, con lo más débil. El mundo giraba alrededor de ello y no se podía evitar.

Ambos jóvenes no parecían muy contentos y con frustración descubrí que el chico era en realidad aquel vecino con aires de superioridad, ahora entendía que era así con todos. Tenía un poco de pena por la chica que era jalada del brazo por el otro. Podía escuchar todo lo que gritaban a pesar de los auriculares, que buena forma de arruinar la paz.

-¡Vamos Sho, ya te dije que me sueltes!

-¿Por qué haría algo así, me vas a acompañar? Al final no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Claro que tengo algo mejor que hacer! Tengo una beca que conservar, yo no soy alguien a la que le pagan todos sus caprichos.

-¿Caprichos? Yo nunca desee estar en un lugar como este desperdiciando mi talento.

-Ha, ¿talento? Venga ya déjame ir.

Sho, bueno ahora tenía un nombre al que maldecir. La chica trato de detener su andar y el chico se detuvo dando media vuelta mientras que al mismo tiempo jalaba a la chica quedando ambos de frente separados únicamente por unos centímetros y él sin nunca soltar su brazo.

Me levante, nada podía hacer. Mi buen humor no me había durado tanto como deseaba, me acerque sigilosamente hacia ellos.

El director no había dicho quién era la persona de mi cita pero si me había dicho que lo reconocería fácilmente y justo eso era lo que acababa de hacer. Solo esperaba tener razón, odiaba meterme en los asuntos de los demás.

Podía ver sus rostros asustados cuando había alcanzado el brazo del chico que aun la sostenía, como deseaba aplastarlo con más fuerza hasta escuchar el crujir característico de los huesos al romperse, pero me contuve.

No le provocaría problemas después de que amablemente me había invitado a permanecer en este lugar, no lo haría.

-Que demo…

-Lo siento mucho, creo que estas molestando a mi cita.

.

.

.

Ese estúpido de Sho me había estado esperando y sin poder evitarlo después de clases me había obligado a seguirlo de un lado para el otro. Era en verdad insoportable, pero hoy era el día en que conocería a la persona que ayudaría como tutor y no podía darme el lujo de fallar pues eran las condiciones con las que permanecía aquí.

Mientras nos jaloneábamos había conseguido guiarlo hasta el lugar de la cita pero desilusionada descubrí que no había ya nadie esperando, tal vez se había cansado de esperar y como no después de media hora de tardanza.

Era realmente alguien terrible.

Pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando un joven mayor que nosotros se acercó hasta nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta, descubrí como era el mismo chico que habíamos visto el día de ayer llegar a la escuela y parecía que a Sho no le agradaba mucho, en si parecían no agradarse mutuamente. Cierto ¿A quién le agradaba Sho?

-Lo siento mucho, creo que estas molestando a mi cita.

¿Cita?

Cierto, tenía una cita con una persona a la que ayudaría. Así que era él a quien debía ayudar, alguien mayor que yo ¿en qué cosas podría yo ayudarle?

Sho se puso a la defensiva pero el joven lo miraba con una expresión que daba miedo, como si deseara hacerle daño. Sus ojos mostraban reto y su sonrisa era como si lo invitara a un juego como cuando dos niños están planeando una travesura en pos de sus padres.

Algo saldría mal, podría presentirlo pero no lo permitiría. Con rapidez tome al chico de su brazo y empecé a jalarlo hacia la biblioteca que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde estábamos. Pudo sentir mi preocupación y creo que ese fue el motivo por el cual se dejó llevar. Mientras caminábamos podía sentir la mirada estupefacta de Sho mientras nos observaba irnos dejándolo solo.

En cuanto ingresamos a la biblioteca el chico de un jalón se soltó de mi agarre y me observo de una forma tan intensa que me creo escalofríos por toda la espalda.

-Lo..lo siento. Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko y a partir de ahora seré tu tutor.

El joven asintió mientras observaba el solitario lugar. Siempre estaba así, al menos así había sido las pocas veces que había ido al lugar.

El chico encontró una mesa que pareció agradarle que tenía vista a lo patio y fue hacia allá sin decir ninguna palabra.

No me agradaba el ambiente pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Lo seguí e indecisa me senté frente a él.

-¿Realmente crees poder ayudarme?

Su pregunta en cierta forma me había ofendido, como si pensara que no tuviera la capacidad suficiente para responder sus dudas, me había molestado, pero tenía que seguir con una actitud amable si es que deseaba que llegáramos a algún lugar.

-Por algo el director te puso a mi cuidado.

EL chico asintió y se levantó, en esta ocasión no lo seguí. Parecía una persona complicada y de las que preferían la soledad.

Cuando regreso traía unos cuantos libros, más que ser escolares eran más informativos y empezó a hojearlos sin prestarme atención siquiera.

Me molestaba cada vez más y más.

Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre. Al igual que él me levante por libros de consulta que sabía me servirían para las clases del día siguiente.

-No creo que esto sea necesario, tratare de hablar con el director para que cancele esto.

Trate de negarlo, el director fácilmente podía pensar que no había cumplido bien con mi función y por eso él ya no deseaba continuar con esto. Por favor, ni siquiera llevábamos unos minutos y ya me había rechazado por completo. No podía permitirlo.

Pero sin importar cuanto había tratado ya llevábamos una semana y no habían avances, siempre lo mismo. Ir al lugar, sentarnos cada uno con sus propios motivos y realizando lecturas independientes. Pero siempre al final me aseguraba de que al siguiente día el chico se presentara.

Seguía sin decirme su nombre, era bastante molesto.

Sabía que la escuela tenía fama por no ser lo demasiado sería y lo descubrí en cuanto fue anunciado un festival con el único motivo del aniversario de la academia.

Podía sentirse un ambiente festivo en todos los lugares, pero las tardes en la biblioteca era igual de silenciosas y lúgubres como siempre.

-En verdad, cualquier duda que tengas puedes comentármela. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Había tratado con la misma frase una y otra vez y solo había recibido miradas indiferentes. Por momentos podía sentir como si él me estuviera probando a que me rindiera pero eso no me detenía a seguir preguntando.

No tenía solución.

-¡Mouko-san! Es malvado, es cruel…no lo soporto. Mouko-san ayúdame.

Creo que era lo único divertido en toda esta situación.

-Venga ya, deja de abrazarme y mejor ayúdame a llevar esos papeles hasta el siguiente edificio. No seas tan molestosa.

Feliz solté a Mouko-san y la ayude como me había pedido, a final las clases de este día se habían cancelado y todos ayudaban adornando los pasillos de la lujosa escuela.

-¿Por qué no le dices al director que te asigne a alguien más?

-Porque eso sería como rendirme y eso es lo que ese tipo quiere. Además no sé por qué le estoy ayudando.

-Bueno, si a estar siempre leyendo te refieres a ayudarlo….

-Pues te digo que nunca responde a lo que le digo, solo me da esa mirada fea suya y vuelve a su lectura, además creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, antes de que empezara con su actitud silenciosa le hice muchas preguntas para saber por dónde empezar pero respondió todo a la perfección. Aunque era complicado por que combina el japonés con el inglés y es difícil que cambie de idiomas tan rápido. Tal vez es extranjero.

-Sin duda que lo es.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Mouko-san?

-Solo hace falta ver su estatura y sus rasgos, no son nada comunes entre japoneses, ¿no lo crees? En fin, deberías dejarlo.

-No lo hare, mi meta es que al menos me diga su nombre….

-Pues suerte con eso.

Mouko-san se había despedido para atender una llamada de sus padres, siempre era así. Aburrida busque algo en lo que ayudar y al encontrar a todos ocupados había llegado hasta los salones del primer piso de los de segundo curso.

-Oye, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Mire a un chico que estaba arriba de unas escaleras de metal sosteniendo una lona, un poco más separado había otras escaleras y en el suelo estaba la otra punta de la lona.

-Sí, claro.

-Muchas gracias, espero no te den miedo las alturas. Mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito, perdón por pedirte esto.

-No hay problema. Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko

-Gracias Mogami-san, solo tengo que ver si la altura y la posición está bien.

La chica asintió mientras con cuidado subía por las escaleras mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la punta de la lona.

Cuando por fina había llegado hasta arriba se sentía insegura y un poco arrepentida de haber aceptado pues podía sentir como las escaleras se tambaleaban un poco con cada movimiento que realizaba.

-Bien parece que si está bien el lugar.

Cuando Yashiro había empezado a bajar por las escaleras pudo escuchar a unos chicos reír y enseguida unos pasos corriendo a toda velocidad.

Uno de los chicos que habían pasado había empujado la escalera sobre la cual aún estaba parada haciéndola tambalear como no debía de hacerlo.

En un segundo había pasado de la estabilidad y sentí como mis pies cedieron, pero a pesar de eso la escalera aún estaba indecisa de si caer o no a pesar de que a mí ya no me había dejado la opción de no hacerlo.

Sentí como mi hombro conecto con una de las esquinas de la escalera y como si esta ya lo hubiera esperado tomo ese golpe como último impulso para terminar justo debajo de mí en donde iba a aterrizar.

Era mi fin, podía imaginarme a mí misma golpeándome la cabeza con la escalera como si el ardor en el hombro no fuera suficiente.

-¡MOGAMI-SAN!

Pude escuchar el grito de Yashiro al mismo tiempo en que caía, todo se me antojaba tan lento y tan irreal. El dolor pudo conmigo y termine perdiendo la conciencia antes de terminar de caer, ahora ya no sabría si mi destino era en verdad morir en este lugar.

.

En cuanto recobre la consciencia el dolor seguía entorpeciendo mis sentidos, sentía que flotaba pero era en realidad la sensación de cuando alguien te lleva entre sus brazos. Por un momento en cuanto abrí los ojos pensé en que me encontraría con Yashiro-san pero no resulto ser como lo esperaba.

Estaba siendo cargada por el chico que ayudaba con tutorías.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta esta situación?

-Oh, parece que has despertado. Eso fue peligroso.

Podía escuchar su voz atravesando mis oídos, su voz como nunca la había escuchado que me dejo más aturdida que el mismo dolor. Trate de moverme pero solo conseguí recargar el hombro malo y eso me provoco un ligero gemido de dolor.

-No es bueno que te muevas, vamos hacia la enfermería.

Y era cierto ya no estábamos en el edificio, podía distinguir una de las áreas libres que habían en la escuela. Rápidamente él me llevo hasta el edificio en donde sabía que se encontraba la enfermería.

-Lo..lo siento mucho, no quería causarte problemas.

-¿Te causo miedo?

El chico se había detenido y podía sentir su mirada intensa sobre mí, observándome.

-Yo…¿Por qué lo dices?

-La primera vez que te escuche hablar empezaste de la misma forma. Lo siento, he sido muy grosero contigo. Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren.

Eso me había sorprendido aún más, por fin había obtenido una respuesta de él, aunque suponía que era más como si sintiera pena por mí.

-¿Cómo es que me has ayudado?

-Estaba cerca cuando te vi caer y actué impulsivamente.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras ayudado.

-No te preocupes.

Tsuruga-san empezó de nuevo a caminar, era un alivio tener un nombre por el cual dirigirme a él.

Cerré los ojos esperando el momento en que llegáramos a la enfermería pero de la nada el suelo empezó a vibrar e hizo que Tsuruga-san se tambaleara por el movimiento quedando arrodillado en el suelo.

Se escucharon gritos por todo el edificio y alarmas empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

-¿Un terremoto?

Estaba asustada, las luces parpadeaban pero como todo había empezado todo había terminado con mucha facilidad.

Un extraño humo empezó a salir por todo el lugar, podía sentir los ojos llorosos y una extraña sensación de sueño se apodero de todo mi cuerpo.

-No lo respires, no es una alarma de terremoto. Es una alarma de incendios.

Tenía razón, pero aunque me cubriera la boca el humo era asfixiante. Podía escuchar a Tsuruga-san jadear al igual que yo lo hacía y también sentía como no se había levantado de su posición arrodillada del suelo.

Tal vez si yo me bajara; lo intente pero los brazos de Tsuruga-san parecían indispuestos a soltarme por lo que continuamos con nuestra posición inmóvil en el suelo.

Se me dificultaba respirar y sentía como poco a poco el sueño me iba ganando. Sentí como Tsuruga-san me deposito en el suelo sin soltarme pero eso fue lo último que sentí.

Si tan solo me hubiera dejado ahí y se hubiera marchado él, solo tal vez ya estaría afuera respirando aire limpio. Pero no había sido así y ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya no sentía nada, solo un extraño frío que había en el lugar, ¿no se supone que los incendios debían de ser calientes? No lo sabía, dolía pensar, dolía respirar. Todo era oscuridad.

Era la segunda vez en un solo día en que perdía la consciencia.


	3. Y el gatillo fue apretado

holaaaaaa! que tal como andan? después de siglos sin actualizar D:

Pero ya por fin actualice..:3

Y cerebro chan esta tan feliz porque una de sus escenas predilectas están muy prontas a ocurrir..! :3

Estoy tan feliz, en fin espero actualizar más pronto para la próxima..

Los queremos, ¿verdad cerebro-chan?

En fin, no creo actualizar pronto Hellgrind o Ragnarok a menos de que mi mente se decida por esas historias que ahora está muy metida en esta… en fin…

Esta historia me encanta pero no abandonare las otras, no se preocupen.

Luego las actualizo. Y luego nos leemos.

(En cualquier forma cerebro –chan no me dejara en paz hasta que lo haga D: )

* * *

_¿En verdad existe un grado tan extremo en el que una persona se vea incapaz de reconocer sus propias acciones?_

_A pesar de que nos movemos en la dirección que deseamos, porque aun puedo ver minúsculos hilos moviendo nuestras acciones._

_Al final la conciencia social puede ser un gran factor._

* * *

_**Y el gatillo fue apretado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Podía escuchar el ruido incesante de una máquina, parecida a las que monitorean los latidos del corazón de algún paciente. Cuando abrí por completo los ojos confirme que en realidad el paciente era yo y los latidos que se escuchaban eran los míos.

Todo era un caos, podía ver personas corriendo de un lado para el otro y la habitación estaba abarrotada de personas que al igual que yo llevaban la ropa con la clásica suciedad de un incendio.

Eso solo podía significar que nada había sido un sueño, todo había pasado: Las escaleras, Tsuruga-san…..¡Tsuruga-san!

Rogaba en silencio que estuviera a salvo, nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le hubiera pasado cuando había sido mi culpa que él estuviera ahí justo en ese momento justo como si la suerte nos esperara para generar todo el caos.

-Mogami-san, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Cierto ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

No recordaba bien las cosas, solo un extraño humo y una frialdad infinita. Realmente algo iba mal. Espera, ¿Mogami-san?

Di un pequeño grito de alivio cuando observe a Tsuruga-san a mi lado hablándome y mirándome de una forma confundida.

Todos estábamos confundidos. En verdad, ¿Qué había pasado?

Una chica que parecía enfermera se nos acercó y nos miró a ambos antes de observar una pequeña libreta que llevaba en las manos.

-Bien… creo que ustedes son Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, pero ¿nos podría decir que ha ocurrido?

-Una de las bodegas exploto, afecto toda la escuela. Esa zona está cerrada y así permanecerá hasta que todo este asunto se arregle, por cierto Mogami-san, llevaba un fuerte golpe en el hombro, va a doler por un tiempo pero ahora le daré unas pastillas que deberá de tomar. Por favor ya que están despiertos les pediré a ambos que se marchen. Aún hay muchos alumnos que atender.

Tsuruga-san asintió y sin darme cuenta estaba a mi lado dándome una mano para usarla como apoyo. Al principio pensé en rechazarla pero en verdad la necesitaba.

Tal como me había dicho la enfermera me dio unas pastillas que debía recordar tomarlas cada 8 horas. Eso no debía de olvidarlo.

Pero más que el hombro la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarme.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

-Cualquiera ayudaría a alguien herido.

-Yo no estoy herida.

-Hahaha si a ese golpe en el hombro no llamas herida no sé qué cosa podría ser. Vi caundo te pusieron las vendas, realmente pareció ser un duro golpe.

-Bueno, si duele un poc….¡¿Qué?!

-Que pareció haber sido un duro golpe.

-¡No! ¡Antes de eso! ¡¿Qué usted qué?!

Tierra trágame, ahora no sabía si debía estar preocupada, feliz, avergonzada o furiosa.

Creo que era lo último.

Solté a Tsuruga-san del brazo del que me sostenía y detuve nuestra ligera marcha. El me miro con una cara que por poco me da risa, entre la indiferencia, la inocencia y la culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, cuando desperté fue cuando te estaban checando.

-Claro, y usted se quedó a mirar. Playboy.

-¡Oye! Pequeña mocosa, vas a ver.

Tsuruga-san empezó a picarme los costados con sus dos manos. No sabía que era mi punto débil hasta que empecé a reír mientras trataba de alejarlo.

-¡Basta Tsuruga-san! Basta por favor…yo no..creo..poder soportarlo más.

Él se unió a mi risa.

Cuando parecía que por fin yo había terminado muriendo de la risa él se detuvo, sosteniéndome ligeramente por ambos brazos y mirándome de una forma extraña.

-Lo…lo siento, fue mi culpa que se viera envuelto en todo eso…si usted no me hubiera ayudado…

-¿Por qué siempre te disculpas y de la misma forma? Mogami-san, fui yo quien decidió ayudarla, yo y solo yo soy responsable de mis acciones…

Tsuruga-san me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, era realmente agradable. .

Sin saber realmente que hacía, decidí que merecía una venganza por lo que había visto y hecho, era mi momento de atacar.

.

.

.

Cierto, todo al final fue mi culpa, siempre lo sería ¿no? Yo mismo lo acababa de decir, solo yo era responsable de mis propias acciones. Bastaba ya de culpar a otras cosas cuando toda la responsabilidad caía en mí.

Basta ya. No debía pensar en eso en este momento, sabia por experiencia que esta chica era bastante perceptiva.

Le sonreí para aliviar el ambiente.

Pero cuando menos me di cuenta se soltó y con una de sus manos empezó a picarme de la misma forma como si fuera su venganza, sabía que lo era.

Permití que lo hiciera un poco más y cuando pensó que tenía el triunfo yo ataque de igual forma engarzándonos en una guerra de picoteos.

Al final ninguno de los dos logro que el otro se rindiera, al final se podría decir que ambos perdimos o que simplemente había sido un empate cuando los dos al mismo tiempo nos detuvimos por los ataques de risa que por poco nos mandan al suelo.

Era en verdad divertido.

Divertido.

¿Hace cuánto que no reía de esta forma?

Se me había olvidado el sonido de mi risa al grado que me sonaba tan extraña como si fuera la de alguien más.

Yo no reía.

No debía hacerlo.

No lo tenía permitido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Mi risa se detuvo en seco y ella siguió riendo un poco más hasta que descubrió que yo ya no lo hacía. Me miro feliz hasta que me observo de una forma más profunda y su mirada hacia mi cambio a una confundida y hasta asustada.

¿Qué clase de expresión habría de tener para conseguir una reacción así de ella?

Sin volverla a ver a los ojos llegue hasta su lado y la mire como siempre.

-Lo siento.

Eso sería lo último que le diría, Salí caminando dejándola de espaldas.

Sé que era cruel para ella el dejarla así, en especial sabiendo que ella no podía caminar aun estable pero yo ya no podía estar cerca de ella pues en cierta forma ella representaba la luz y yo no deseaba dirigirme hacia ella.

Aun prefería la oscuridad.

Evitaría la luz lo más que pudiera.

No había duda esta vez, o eso creía. Aun desconocía el verdadero poder de esa chica.

.

.

.

Cuando Tsuruga-san me dejo trate de seguirlo pero no pude hacerlo, tenía miedo. Aunque su rostro mostraba la indiferencia usual, sus ojos eran diferentes. Como alguien que llevara una enorme culpa y sentía que si se quedaba solo él podría cometer alguna locura.

Pero momentos después apareció Mouko-san y llevaba su ropa igual de sucia que la mía y pase los asuntos de Tsuruga-san a un segundo plano cuando la preocupación me gano.

-¡Mouko-san! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herida en algún lado?

Olvidándome por completo de mi propio dolor empecé a rodearla buscando la señal de cualquier herida que con suerte no encontré.

-¡Mou!, ¿podrías dejarlo? Estoy bien y sin ningún rasguño. Pero solo mírate tú, estas llena de mugre y que es esto ¿una venda? ¿Qué te paso?

Mouko-san había visto una parte de la venda que salía de mi playera, eso me recordaba un poco a Tsuruga-san y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Ahora a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Na..Nada, me caí de unas escaleras antes de lo de la explosión.

-Oh, bueno era de esperarse ya que eres toda una descuidada.

Le sonreí y sin pedírselo empezamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios, Mouko-san me ayudaba pero en cierta forma no sentía la misma seguridad que con Tsuruga-san. Había podido romper su muralla de frialdad y había encontrado a un ser bastante juguetón y él en ese estado me gustaba más.

Era en verdad reconfortando, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

En verdad estaba preocupada.

En especial por que sentía que volvería a imponer sus barreras entre nosotros una vez más y sin darme oportunidades de romperlas en esta ocasión.

-Mouko-san ¿Supiste lo que paso? ¿Hubo heridos?

-Bueno, exploto una bodega y por lo que sé es que no hubo heridos. Aunque algo me parece muy extraño…

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, la explosión fue en una de las esquinas más apartadas de la escuela, pero el humo se extendió por todo el lugar noqueando a todos. Por lo que se todos, por completo todos cayeron ante la intensidad del humo.

-¿Enserio? ¿A qué crees que se deba?

-Realmente no lo sé, pero algo me huele mal.

-Mouko-san tal vez solo estas exagerando.

-Bueno si, puede ser. Ahora solo quiero descansar, creo que los próximos dos días no va a haber clases pero no podemos salir del lugar pues se van a estar haciendo cuentas y chequeos a todos.

-Oh ya veo, de todas formas no es como si tuviera un lugar mejor al cual ir.

Dejamos la conversación hasta ahí. Llegamos a las habitaciones y me dejo en la mía, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que después de cambiarme caí dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Me había despertado demasiado tarde aún más adolorida de lo que estaba antes. Pero ese día no había hecho nada, había intentado hablar con Tsuruga-san pero él simplemente me había ignorado por completo. Me rendí ese día y simplemente me volví a dormir hasta la siguiente mañana.

Salí a uno de los patios que me gustaban y estaba atrás de la biblioteca, un lugar a donde nadie iba y que era completamente hermoso. Tenía una pequeña fuente que estaba al nivel del piso de la que nunca salía agua.

Me senté en la fuente y observe el cielo que se me antojaba demasiado claro y alto. Era realmente hermoso. Por algún motivo me encontraba realmente feliz.

Un extraño sonido vino desde abajo y sin poder evitarlo asustada vi como el agua empezó a salir de la fuente en la que estaba sentada empapándome al instante.

Que más daba, ya estaba toda mojada y era bastante agradable la sensación que me vi girando y saltando entre los charcos de agua y sobre la que caía desde arriba por la presión.

Cualquiera que me viera se reiría de mí, pero no había nadie así que jugué todo lo que quise.

Cuando el agua se detuvo parecía un gato mojado con el cabello pegado a la cara y sin saber cómo proceder. Ahora me sentía como una tonta y no sabía cómo iba a cruzar el campus con la ropa mojada.

Escuche una risa y la vergüenza me detuvo.

-Mogami-san, no sabía que disfrutaba tanto el jugar con el agua.

-¿Desde cuando llego?

-Desde que se prendió la fuente.

-Y por qué no dijo nada.

-Te veías demasiado feliz como para interrumpirte.

Volvió a reír. Le hice pucheros y me di la vuelta.

-Oye no me ignores.

-Mira quien lo dice, quien es más experto para ignorar a las demás personas es usted Tsuruga-san.

-En realidad tenía planeado seguir haciéndolo pero tu infantil actitud hizo que me olvidara de todo.

Volvió a reír, este hombre me saca de quicio.

-Así que ahora soy infantil.

-Parecías una niña jugando con un charco de lluvia.

-Tsuruga-san, es usted un tonto.

-Oye yo no soy un…

Tsuruga-san se calló y miro hacia el suelo, otra vez volvía a ver lo mismo en sus ojos.

-Dime Mogami-san. ¿Qué extraño poder posees?

Lo mire confundida. Camino hasta mi lado y me observo.

-Siempre me pones feliz cuando no debería de estarlo.

-¿Por qué usted no debería de ser feliz?

-No lo tengo permitido…

-¿Qué no lo tiene permitido? ¿Por qué alguien no puede ser feliz?

-No responderé.

-¿Por qué me dice algo que no me puede contar hasta el final?

Tsuruga-san abrió mucho los ojos como si comprendiera lo que acababa de hacer y se arrepintiera, eso no quería yo.

-No se preocupe, no preguntare más. Solo por favor no me vuelva a ignorar.

-No puedo asegurar nada, bueno Mogami-san me tengo que ir… Por cierto, ten mucho cuidado en las próximas horas. Será mejor que no salgas de tu habitación aunque de nada servirá.

.

.

.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Cierto que quería decir ¿Por qué le había dicho que tuviera cuidado? No lo entendía.

Me levante y camine sin decir nada más sin que ella me siguiera.

Que demonios estaba haciendo, desde ayer me sentía raro y no comprendía bien las cosas, de pronto pensaba cosas que no debía de hacer. Como hoy cuando había activado la fuente en donde estaba Mogami-san sabiendo que esta se mojaría.

En que estaba pensando.

Necesitaba espacio, sentía como si estuviera en un lugar cerrado sin poder respirar, deseaba salir del lugar y correr. Y eso fue lo que hice solo que en sentidos contrarios. Primero corrí para poder salir. Me brinque una de las bardas de la escuela sabiendo que la entrada estaba custodiada por seguridad.

Cuando toque el piso exterior seguí corriendo rodeando la escuela. Pero me detuve cuando escuche un auto derraparse y llegar a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba yo, lo extraño era que el auto se había detenido justo en donde yo estaba.

Unos tipos salieron de este y me empezaron a arrastrar dentro del auto.

¿Quiénes demonios eran?

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Por qué sentía que las cosas así debían de ser.

Mi cuerpo lo aceptaba aunque mi mente lo rechazara.

Al final mi cuerpo predomino sobre mi mente.

.

.

.

Cuando Tsuruga-san se había marchado había decidió ir a dar una vuelta, alguien cercano ya se había burlado de mí, nada podía ser peor.

Pero por mi mala suerte Sho me vio y corrió hasta mí, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí preguntándose sobre mi estado.

No necesitaba esto.

Había tratado de ignorarlo pero al final terminamos en la cafetería.

Tenía frio.

Así que me compre un café y Sho se compró un pan, estaba muy cansada como para intentar pelear con él.

-¿También te viste envuelto en el humo?

-¿Preocupada por mí?

-No, solo no tenía nada mejor que decir.

-¿Por qué no hablas mejor de tu amiguito?, últimamente se les ha visto mucho y los rumores empiezan.

-Pues soy su tutora no sé por qué no debería verme con él. ¿y qué clase de rumores has escuchado?

-Oye oye, la información también tiene un costo.

-En cualquier caso no es como si realmente deseara saberla…

Ruidos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, se escucharon gritos pero con un susto el ruido se detuvo en seco con una detonación de al parecer una pistola.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron con tanta violencia que una de ellas se rompió en millones de fragmentos de vidrios.

-¡Nadie se mueva! Hemos tomado esta escuela. ¡Todos afuera! Y si alguien trata de pasarse de listo no vivirá para contarlo.

Todos asustados empezaron a hacer lo que ellos decían, por el miedo que había nadie había dicho nada y no los culpaba si te veías amenazado por una metralleta.

En verdad no era lindo.

¿Por qué no estaba tan asustada como los demás?

Tal vez era que ya nada podía sorprenderme.

Nos reunieron a todos en el patio principal, nos tenían arrodillados a todos, entre toda la multitud de chicos y profesores había visto a Mouko-san pero al que no veía por ninguna parte era a Tsuruga.-san.

Al ser los últimos en llegar terminamos hasta el frente en una de las esquinas. Eran bastantes hombres y todos iban armados y se veían bastante amenazantes, discutían sobre la mejor forma de sacarnos de aquí.

¿Sacarnos? ¿A dónde?

Una chica empezó a llorar y a gritar que llamaría a su padre pero enseguida fue callada.

-Si alguien se atreve a notificar la situación a alguien juro que le volare los sesos. ¡Kijima, encárgate de vigilarlos!

El hombre que reacciono al nombre se paró frente a nosotros observándonos.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder?

-Por el momento hay que esperar, el líder viene en camino ya él nos dirá que hacer.

Como por arte de magia una camioneta negra derrapo frente a nosotros, por un momento temí que no se detuviera a tiempo y nos arrollara.

-Bien, parece que ya no hay que esperar mucho, Kijima, ve con él.

EL hombre se acercó a la camioneta y abrió la puerta trasera que estaba a nuestra vista de la cual salió un hombre que iba cargado de la misma forma con armamento pesado.

No lo podía creer.

Di una aspiración fuerte y sentimientos extraños se apoderaron de mí.

La traición fue la que más sobresalió y tenía tantas ganas de gritar que me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo.

Unas ligeras lágrimas de dolor corrieron por mi rostro y baje la mirada incrédula y sin querer mirar más.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué aquel que todos esperaban?

¿Por qué al que habían llamado líder?

¿Por qué Tsuruga-san era el hombre que había bajado del auto?


	4. El día en que el mundo se hizo pedazos

**Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos?**

**Había estado ocupada, pero por fin he escrito una de las escenas que tanto he soñado… muajajaj Dice cerebro-chan que no será nada lindo….**

**Muajajajaja **

**Cerebro-chan dice que disfruten la lectura y yo digo… nos leemos luego ;)**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Las acciones puede que sean erróneas en su debido momento, pero en cuanto la razón llega y uno es capaz de observar sus errores que cometió a lo largo del camino es cuando llega el momento de la verdad. El momento de la retribución por los pecados cometidos, es ahí cuando te das cuenta que tan equivocado estabas.**_

.

.

.

* * *

_**El día en que el mund**__**o se hizo pedazos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo sabía, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me había dejado engañar tan fácilmente? ¿Eso había sido un engaño porque, es que acaso, yo no deseaba algo parecido?

Era brutal

No era natural.

¿Pero en mí sí lo era? Un matón de nacimiento, siendo así no me podía observar a mi miso como un simple estudiante, pero trataba de evitar esa realidad con esta acción tan drástica y errónea.

No lo sé, pero creo que no es momento de dudar. No fui capaz de retroceder cuando aún podía, ahora el camino que recorría era tan pequeño y delicado que al más mínimo titubeo o regreso podría acabar rompiéndolo haciéndome caer al vacío.

No tenía opción, era el momento de la verdadera prueba. Nadie lo notaria, al final era un experto en el uso de las máscaras, era el momento de actuar.

.

.

.

Lo sabía, lo sabía y no había hecho nada al respecto. Ese tipo no era de fiar y aun así había permitido que se acercara demasiado a Kyoko y ahora se mostraba la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. De no haber sido así ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando?

Pero no sentía en realidad tristeza, lo que expedía en ella era odio, el mismo odio que se manifestaba siempre que me observaba, ese odio que deseaba aplastar y que decía traición en todos los sentidos.

¿Ella se sentía traicionada por ese tipo?

Todos lo sentíamos, no era la única que llevaba la traición marcada en el rostro pues al final ¿Quién no había conocido al famosísimo y guapísimo chico nuevo de segundo? Todos eran unos idiotas.

Todos se habían dejado engañar pero ahora en verdad mostraba sus verdaderos colmillos a todos.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

Y ese tipo había llegado arrebatándome el puesto del mejor únicamente en su llegada. ¿Ya no es tan querido, cierto?

Deseaba estrangularlo como todos los demás pero también deseaba burlarme en su cara como si tuviera el valor verdadero de lastimarnos.

Puede que su cara diera miedo pero siempre lo hacía, podía ser el rostro que siempre ponía al hacer este tipo de trabajos.

Ya lo imaginaba en noticias y no sería nada bueno, aunque al final algo así podía generar publicidad al ser un cantante envuelto en un drama estudiantil.

¿O era esto algo más?

Si ya lo imaginaba. Y se podía sentir en el ambiente el miedo general de todos que te impedían actuar y cómo hacerlo cuando te ves en medio de un grupo de personas armadas y dispuestas a disparar.

EL maldito de Tsuruga Ren se acercó a uno de los hombres que nos habían sacado de la cafetería. Parecían discutir entre ellos, ojalá el otro tipo se molestara y le pegara un tiro a ese tal Ren que no fue más que una farsa.

El acto de traición se pagaba caro.

Uno de los hombres que aún nos custodiaba levanto su arma amenazante y los otros hombres detuvieron su discusión. Tsuruga Ren se acercó hasta el otro hombre y agarro la punta de la pistola que este sostenía y de un movimiento rápido la jalo hacia arriba haciendo al hombre caer.

-Creo que les dije que no actuaran hasta que yo no se los ordenara…

En verdad los aires de superioridad de ese tipo que me tenían al límite explotaron haciéndome perder la paciencia.

-¿Y por qué no nos matas de una vez? Conoces lo suficientemente bien la escuela como para esconder todo los cadáveres apuesto que eso te sería fácil ya que sin duda alguna esto ya lo habías hecho, tienes marcada en toda tu cara la palabra asesino.

Ren de un movimiento rápido llevo una de sus manos a una bolsa que tenía en la cintura y saco algo lanzándomelo. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de su brillo y cuando menos lo pensé sentía mi mejilla caliente como no debía de estarlo, lleve mi mano hasta ahí y esta se tinto de carmesí.

Ese maldito me las pagaría.

Lo mire desafiante, burlándome como si la herida en realidad no doliera pero su mirada me petrifico. No me había equivocado al decir que este tipo parecía todo un asesino pues sus ojos mostraban que decía la verdad.

Unos ojos tan fríos que helaban la piel y creaban escalofríos.

Me miro sumergiéndome en un extraño mundo de tinieblas, cuando desperté de ese mundo sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y como si algo jalara mi cabello hacia arriba mientras aplastaba el resto de mi cuerpo hacia abajo, subí mi mano intentando eliminar la presión pero esta solo aumento, Ren me sostenía con todo su cuerpo inmovilizándome.

Sin duda alguna, este tipo me las pagaría.

EL dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable pero se detuvo ante una acción que nunca imagine, ella me defendió. Justamente ella de entre todos, quien pensaba que me tiraría a un precipicio antes de darme la mano.

Kyoko aun con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó contra él y gracias a eso me soltó. La esquivo y con un movimiento la golpeo en el costado tirándola directamente al suelo, lastimosamente escuche como el aire había salido por sus pulmones de forma violenta y al levantarme para golpear a ese tipo él simplemente la tomo apuntando su cabeza con una mortífera arma.

-Creo que está de sobra que te recuerde que no debes moverte.

-Maldito…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Tsuruga-sa…?

-¡Cállate!

La volvió a tirar al piso dejándola caer de un azoton.

Ya había dicho cuanto deseaba golpear a ese tipo.

Solo yo podía tratar a Kyoko mal, pero este malnacido la había hecho llorar y la había golpeado, ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio golpea a una mujer?

Sin duda alguna, Tsuruga Ren estaba loco.

.

.

.

No lo podía creer, quería que todos me dijeran que me estaban jugando una fea broma o que el despertador sonara para despertarme y recordarme que todo había sido una pesadilla, porque Tsuruga-san de entre todas las personas.

Había amenazado a Sho y por un extraño motivo actué impulsivamente para defenderlo esperando el momento en que algún cañón de una de las pistolas se clavara cono una aguja atravesándome el cuerpo pero no fue así, fue el mismísimo Ren quien me había golpeado y el aire me había dejado por completo inutilizándome y haciéndome una víctima fácil.

Tsuruga-san me había tomado como su víctima y me apuntaba con una pistola, podía ver la indecisión de Sho por si actuar o no frente a la situación y cuando todos habían parecido comprender sus papeles me había soltado y yo sin fuerzas simplemente me había derrumbado en el suelo.

Cuando Tsuruga-san se había alejado lo suficiente Sho se me acerco y me ayudo a levantarme, volví a mirar a Tsuruga-san y él por unos instantes poso sus ojos de preocupación en mi ¿Preocupación? ¿Él sentía preocupación después de haberme traicionado y golpeado? No, solo había sido mi imaginación pues cuando lo volví a observar me volvió a dirigir una mirada hosca.

-Me preguntaste porque, ¿Cierto?

Tsuruga-san, era él, era su voz la que hablaba para todos y para nadie en específico.

-Creo que deben saberlo, desde el principio el verdadero objetivo había sido infiltrarme a la escuela y observarlos, después de descubrir que mis teorías eran verdades sobre que todo el lugar estaba podrido en dinero nos decidimos a actuar y venos aquí. Sin duda alguna obtendremos muchas ganancias por el rescate de cada uno de ustedes, pero este no es el mejor lugar para algo así.

Justo en ese momento varios carros a toda velocidad se habían acercado, camionetas para transportar objetos como las de la mudanza, aunque en este caso presentía que lo que se transportaría no sería específicamente objetos.

-Nos esconderemos por un tiempo y cuando sus familiares estén al borde de la desesperación fácilmente darán dinero por ustedes así que… ¡Rápido, empiecen a subirlos, traten de separarlos y queden bien distribuidos!

Todos los hombres armados siguieron la voz de su líder, la voz de Tsuruga-san. La misma voz con la que se había presentado después de tantos problemas y de tantas veces que se lo había preguntado.

Nos empezaron a subir uno por uno y me separaron de Sho enviándome al camión siguiente en el que aborde con otros que no conocía.

No íbamos apretados ni cómodos, cuando las puertas se cerraron la luz del día se apagó y no la volvimos a ver bastantes horas después en las que cansados de tatar de no caer por el movimiento, de tratar de descubrir el trayecto a través de las vueltas que dábamos o de escuchar chicas llorar todos terminamos en el suelo durmiéndonos como si no estuviéramos en una situación particularmente complicada.

Todos tenían la esperanza de ser rescatados, lamentablemente para mí nadie pagaría mi rescate y me pudriría lentamente en una celda.

Sin duda alguna mi destino sería morir sola.

Cuando desperté aun sentía la constante vibración del camión y supuse que aún quedaba mucho camino por delante a lo que había tenido razón.

-Shhh, tranquila. Nada malo va a ocurrirte porque yo te protegeré de todos.

-¿Pero cómo pudo ese maldito de Tsuruga Ren, todo el tiempo nos engañó?

Gestos afirmativos de los que estaban despiertos no se dieron a esperar y pude notar que la traición que sentía no era única y varias personas también lo sentían.

-¿Ya volviste a tratar?

-Sí, pero ya te dije, es como si no tuviera cobertura, no salen ni entran llamadas ni mensajes.

Cierto, aún teníamos nuestros teléfonos, revise el que aun llevaba en el pantalón y no obtuve ningún resultado como todos los demás presentes. Empezamos a idealizar planes para escapar pero al final ninguno fue aceptado por la falta de organización que teníamos.

Era realmente complicado trabajar con ellos y no se entendía muy bien nadie como al no tener motivos habían dejado de fingir lo amigables que siempre parecían.

AL final todas las amistades y relaciones eran de conveniencia.

Varias horas después por fin se había dejado de escuchar el ronroneo del motor y en varios minutos la puerta se abrió cegándonos instantáneamente por la luz de la mañana, ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos pasado en el camino?

Al final nos bajaron y nos hicieron recorrer un camino en medio de un bosque que nos llevó hasta una cosa que parecía una bodega gigantesca pero que no era visible por lo alto que eran los propios árboles, la idea de un rescate se iba quedando en los camiones y ya nadie se resistía.

AL final nos adentramos a la bodega siendo guiados con un hombre con una metralleta, caminamos entre pasillos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta como la de los auditorios y al adentrarnos descubrimos un cuarto gigantesco en donde nos habían metido a todos.

El cuarto era de alto de lo que serían dos o tal vez tres pisos, en las orillas, probablemente un piso más arriba habían pedazos de suelo del ancho de una persona desde el cual ellos nos observaban con sus pistolas amenazantes y justo en frente a todos había otro tramo en donde nosotros alcanzábamos a distinguir desde abajo una gran silla.

Tsuruga-san había llegado hasta ese lugar y nos observaba a todos desde arriba con superioridad.

-Sean bienvenidos, permanecerán aquí hasta que se decida el mejor momento para que actuemos. En fin, que lo disfruten, pueden pudrirse si lo desean.

Valla cuan sarcástico nos había sonado su voz.

Varios días habían pasado y todo se había vuelto rutinario, dormir, despertar, volver a dormir. Comer comida apestosa y asquerosa que nadie disfrutaba pero que el hambre nos forzaba a tragárnosla.

El aburrimiento en general y la repugnancia hacia Tsuruga-san que siempre nos observaba mientras lo veíamos dormir y comer la comida con los olores más exquisitos y la cama más blanda y cómoda.

Realmente se estaba burlando en nuestras caras. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de mostrarnos lo bien que la pasaba?

Varios después ya sin la capacidad de contarlos, uno de los chicos de los que me había hecho amiga suya entro en pánico por no moverse y empezó a gritar y a moverse desesperadamente.

Tratamos de calmarlo pero había sido en vano. Tsuruga-san se había levantado molesto y con un disparo en la espalda lo silencio.

Enseguida dos hombres se lo llevaron como un bulto dejando la sangre como prueba y amenaza y tratándolo como un cuerpo en lugar de un ser vivo.

Probablemente Tsuruga-san realmente lo había matado y solo era un asesino observando sus presas antes de comérselas. ¿Qué acaso no nos deseaban vivos?

EL odio hacia Tsuruga-san no paro de aumentar siempre que alguien se veía un poco alegre él siempre acallaba sus risas con disparos que tal vez no mortales seguían siendo dolorosos.

Lo peor es que esas personas no recibían atención médica, solo por las noches después de sus gritos de dolor se les lanzaba un pequeño paquete con un poco de alcohol, gasas y vendas.

Realmente era algo inhumano, como perros que esperan el momento para ser vendidos y llevados a un lugar mejor.

Lo único bueno había sido que había encontrado a Mouko-san pero no hablamos, solo nos mirábamos y observábamos nuestro alrededor y para mi sorpresa varios días después Sho también se había acercado y se colocaba delante de nosotras casi como si nos protegiera, era algo realmente extraño.

Un día escuchamos una pelea y disparos mas no se supo lo que había pasado pues en cuanto todo se había calmado los hombres armados habían regresado como nada a sus puestos, nadie lo entendía y no es como si lo hubieran notado, pero yo si lo hacía.

Podía ver como Tsuruga-san siempre parecía más y más cansado y como si cada vez que salía de su silla de observación se fuera solamente para perder fuerzas.

Pero ya nadie sentía compasión por él al grado en que ya no les importaba y de vez en cuando le mandaban miradas de odio que el ignoraba.

Una noche mientras dormíamos se escucharon gritos por todo el lugar, por un momento había pensado que alguien estaba siendo reprendido pero al escucharlo bien lo había reconocido.

Era su voz.

Tsuruga-san gritaba y todos se empezaban a levantar con extrañeza y unos con saña.

El lugar en el que siempre estaba se encontraba vacío y las luces como siempre encendidas nos permitieron observar la escena con horror aunque parecía ser la única que lo sentía de verdad.

Lo golpeaban entre varios hombres y lo tenían sujeto con cadenas en las muñecas. Lo golpearon y lo dejaron ensangrentado un buen tiempo hasta que jalaron una cadena que estaba sostenida por el centro del lugar y amarraron a Tsuruga-san de la cadena que llevaba y lo lanzaron haciendo que se balanceara por nuestras cabezas un buen rato.

Parecía estar inconsciente y pequeñas gotas de sangre nos salpicaban cada vez que él estaba arriba de nosotros. Fácilmente hubiéramos podido detenerlo pues si levantábamos los brazos lo alcanzábamos pero nadie lo hizo.

AL final quedó colgando sin moverse como una piñata casi como si nos insinuaran que podíamos tomar la venganza que tanto deseábamos.

Uno de los chicos completamente molesto se levantó con los puños en alto y con las intenciones completamente claras. Esto no sería un espectáculo agradable en donde cantaríamos para que el turno de tratar de romper la piñata fuera de alguien más.

Aunque el proceso sería el mismo, sería realmente malo.

Algo andaba realmente mal. ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos detrás de todo? No se pensó más.

Era el momento de la retribución, el momento de pagar por los pecados cometidos.


	5. Últimos ritos

_**Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Hehe, por fin pude realizar el capítulo. Espero no se confundan. Era como una pelea de control entre cerebro-cahn y yo. Haha pero no se preocupen así es el capítulo. **_

_**Cerebro-cahn dice "espero que lo entiendan" y pronto las dudas se aclararan… muajajaj ¿o no?**_

_**Luego nos leemos!**_

* * *

_¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio de vivir?_

_¿Qué clase de actos estas dispuesto a realizar para obtener y llegar hasta tus objetivos?_

* * *

_**Últimos ritos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo sabía, desde un principio había sido un completo error en confiar en alguien o realizar un acto mucho más sencillo que la confianza. El simple hecho de hablar con alguien y depositar todos tus deseos y esperanzas en ese alguien, al final no valía la pena ni mucho menos era algo que se me tenía permitido.

Siempre había vivido alejado de los demás y que mejor método de mantenerlos lejos que haciendo que me odiaran hasta el punto de desearme la muerte. Podía asegurar que pensaban de esa forma únicamente mirando sus rostros y la forma con la que me miraban.

Debía acabar con aquellos que habían tenido contacto conmigo, tal vez de esa forma sería la única de quitarme este pesar y desecharlo junto a sus cuerpos. No habría nada mejor.

Mi plan se llevó a la perfección, sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles del lugar, no por nada lo había estado recorriendo durante las noches.

_¿Lo había hecho?_

Sin duda alguna había dado resultado todo, el haberlos contratado y haberlos hecho hacer el trabajo sucio había sido la mejor opción y podía confirmarlo observando el rostro de mis víctimas.

El odio lo generaba todo como un círculo vicioso que sin importar hacia donde fuera dirigido seguía su camino sin detenerse y sin un verdadero fin.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_¿Por qué todos me miraban de esa forma? ¿Por qué recibía una mirada tan lastimada de la persona que más me importaba en todo ese rio de estudiantes?_

_No lo entendía, por qué sentía a los hombres mirarme de esa forma tan amenazante que hacían encender mis alamas. ¿En qué momento había agarrado un arma? _

_No lo entendía, pero sentía que si dejaba mi puesto demandante cosas malas ocurrirían así que sería mejor seguir con la actuación a cualquier costo, era lo mejor a pesar de que el miedo me embargaba. _

No confiar, no creer, no tener esperanza. Siempre había sido regido por esos tres puntos, no podía hacer que la gente creyera lo contrario a mí. Hacer que los demás tuvieran presentes esos mismos ideales respecto a mí eran cosas que siempre había conseguido, pero el punto en el que estaba ahora, Amenazando, golpeando, haciendo llorar; era sin duda alguna un nuevo nivel de frialdad que había descubierto en mi ser.

Lo admito, fue bastante agradable golpear a ese tipo y jactarme de mi fuerza. Fue aún mejor verlos entrar a los autobuses con rostros llenos de desconfianza y una falsa esperanza.

Ni que decir que había sido mucho mejor ver sus rostros desmoralizados cuando bajaron de los camiones.

Sin duda alguna habían entendido.

Que no se debía de confiar en nadie, que nadie los vendría a rescatar y que lo mejor era perder la esperanza. Se dice que si deseas algo tú mismo debes realizarlo para obtener los mejores resultados y eso estaba haciendo yo.

Haciendo que me odiaran y embargarme de una extraña felicidad amorfa que iba creciendo en mi interior.

Ya deseaba empezar a torturar, empezar a matar. Ver el rojo de la sangre combinada con la piel de mi víctima, con mi propia piel. Sería lo mejor. _Odiaba hacerlo_, debía hacerlo.

Mi oportunidad llego cuando uno de los chicos perdió la cabeza, lo sacamos, llegaría mi momento por fin. Demostraría todo mi odio en la piel de ese chico y no cabría duda de lo que en verdad era la humanidad.

Sus gritos perforaron en mis oídos.

_Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. _

Lo había conseguido, hacerlo sufrir al grado en que deseara su muerte.

_Mi cabeza dolía y mis manos punzaban por alguna pelea que no recordaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba tan confundido, pensaba en cosas que no deseaba, sentía mi deseo de sangre y mi cuerpo se paralizaba. No deseaba esto _

_¡No lo deseaba! _

_¿Por qué no simplemente se podía detener? ¿Por qué no podía despertar como si fuera una simple pesadilla? Ellos notaron mi confusión y se dirigieron a mí con sus imponentes armas. _

-Míralo, nuestro líder se desmorona. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú mismo fuste quien nos convocó ¿o acaso me equivoco, Tsuruga-sama? - Sus palabras estaban llenas de desprecio y un extraño humor negro – por favor no nos digas que ya no deseas hacer esto. Si empiezas algo termínalo hasta el final. Y si necesitas un poco de ayuda necesito recordarte que tenemos prisioneros a todos esos chicos y podemos matarlos en cualquier momento.

_-¡NO! Haré lo que deseen, ¿pero que debo de hacer?_

-Sigue haciendo que te odien más y más hasta que deseen verte consumido por las llamas del infierno.

-Oh, ¿ahora me dices que hacer?, venga. Deja ya los juegos, es hora de mostrarles el verdadero dolor –Le dije mientras lo miraba desafiante, solo él de todos los que había contratado tenía la verdadera cabeza fría. –Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

-Sí, es hora de hacer que te odien. –Realmente parecía feliz con la idea. No lo dudaba.

-_¿Qué conseguirían con eso?-Realmente había empezado a asustarme._

-Oh, mucho, mucho nuestro querido líder-samaaa. Vamos regresemos a tu puesto.

Caminamos sin mirar al chico que estaba herido en el suelo._ Pobre chico, parecía haber sido golpeado con algo. ¿Qué hace este bate en mi mano? _

_Demonios. _

Varios días más y podía sentir el odio de todos acumulándose hasta de la persona que nunca había creído me miraba de una forma rencorosa. Todos deseaban salir de aquí.

_Todos lo deseábamos. _

Varios días más y esto me parecía algo sin sentido. Uno de los hombres me hizo una señal, la misma con la que me convocaban y Salí de mi puesto de vigilancia con el rostro de todos los estudiantes mirándome.

Cuando Salí, pensé escuchar cualquier otra conversación sin sentido acerca del mundo y del poco valor de las personas pero en cambio algo duro y frio conecto con mi nuca y todo dio vueltas. Como si en verdad eso fuera posible, me estaban traicionando.

_Estaba tan confundido que todo a mí alrededor giraba sin sentido aunque estuviera sentado. Llegaron más hombres y empezaron a golpearme sin piedad. Creo que era el momento de liberarme, ya no les servía para nada. En verdad no me importaba, prefería la muerte antes de continuar con la situación. _

_Me golpearon por varios minutos hasta que deje de gemir de dolor y simplemente todo pasaba como una ráfaga fugas. _

_-¿Así que ya no les sirvo?... –Por fin había encontrado mi voz._

-Oh no, todo lo contrario Tsuruga Ren… O debería decir, Kuon Hi…

_-¡Cállate! ¡No digas ese nombre!_

-Oh, tu verdadero ser te da miedo Kuon-sama…

_-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices… - sin saberlo lagrimas amargas habían empezado a correr por mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas. _

-Oh sí que lo se… tal vez quien en realidad todo este tiempo nos estuvo dando las órdenes no era más ni menos que el propio Kuon-sama. Tu no le harías daño a nadie, me repugna Tsuruga Ren ¡Por eso debe DESAPARECER!

_-¡NO!, Yo no lo deseo. ¿Cómo demonios piensas hacerme desaparecer? ¡Yo soy yo! Y solo yo decido de qué forma vivir y que clase de ideales seguir. _

-Oh… ¿enserio? –El hombre con el que había estado hablando camino hasta mí y me levanto el rostro para hacerme mirar sus ojos fríos y perversos. – eso será muy sencillo. Manipular a Tsuruga Ren es bastante fácil. Mira lo que le hemos hecho hacer y ni cuenta se ha dado de sus actos.

_-¡¿Qué hiciste que hiciera?!_

-Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti mismo. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas Kuon-sama? Él lo sabe.

_-¡deja de hablar cono si él estuviera aquí! ¡Cállate! Es imposible que el regrese, es imposi…._

-¿No es imposible? Ahora si Tsuruga Ren, tu existes porque tu aun ves luz….Pero ¿Qué pasaría si la hiciéramos desparecer? ¡Tsuruga Ren, RECUERDALO! El sabor de la traición. Te enseñaremos lo verdaderamente cobarde que puede llegar a ser el ser humano, sufre y mira como nadie cree en ti ¿Por qué tu deberías creer en ellos? ¡ODIALOS! Ódialos como ellos a ti. Golpéalos y acaba con ellos pues son tus enemigos ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Te mostraremos el verdadero rostro de la humanidad!

_¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto?_

_¿Por qué ellos me golpeaban?_

_¿Qué había hecho para ser merecedor de su odio?_

_Se dice que llega el momento en que alguien debe de pagar por los pecados que cometió pero, ¿Qué clase de pecados yo había cometido? Yo solo todo el tiempo había tratado de no acercarme mucho a ellos. _

_Es que acaso solo era una muestra más de su odio irracional hacia alguien que no entra en su círculo de sociedad. ¿Qué tan asquerosos podía llegar a ser los humanos para despreciarme únicamente por ser diferente a ellos? ¿Por qué me golpean? ¿Por qué el dolor no se detiene? Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y mi confusión aumentaba. ¿Por qué estaba de cabeza ante ellos dispuesto de esta forma a lo que ellos quisieran hacer conmigo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?_

_No lo recordaba, no recordaba nada. Por favor, tiempo detente y termina con este acto brutal._

_Detente_

_Detente_

_¡DETENTE!_

_Te lo mostrare, a que no debes de confiar en nadie. _

_Nunca deposites tus esperanzas ni fe en nadie. _

_Lo sabía esta era una prueba más, nadie haría ni diría nada en mi favor. Todos me odiaban, siempre me odiaban. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser diferentes? Siempre que conseguía romper mi cadena de odio llegaba algo que rompía mis ilusiones y se adueñaba de mis esperanzas dejándome únicamente con mi desesperación. Ellos en quien había confiado en el pasado habían terminado odiándome y hasta vendiéndome hacia aquellos que me odiaban. Es que acaso el destino era tan cruel que repetía la escena para burlarse de mí. _

_¿Por qué ella no hacía nada?_

_No. No lo haría. Estaba resignado. No volvería a confiar nunca más en nadie. _

_Nunca_

_¡Nunca!_

.

.

.

-Tsuru…

No podía permitir que continuaran con esto, ¡era una completa locura! Sabía que odiaban a Tsuruga-san, yo misma ya no sabía que pensar. Pero era algo completamente diferente a lo que estaban haciendo en este momento.

¿Acaso golpearlo mitigaría su odio? Parecía ser cierto, parecían realmente felices golpeándolo a pesar de que él había perdido el conocimiento.

No podía seguir permitiéndolo.

No podía seguir viéndolo. Simplemente esto no podía seguir.

Me delante de donde estaba Mouko-san y me puse atrás de las personas que ansiaban que llegara su turno para conseguir descargar su frustración.

-Deténganse… ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A TSURUGA-SAN!

Parecía haber funcionado.

Parecía no ser tan sencillo, el silencio solo duro unos segundos antes de que continuaran golpeándolo ¿Por qué no se detenían? ¿Por qué no entendían que no era lo correcto?

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! ¡¿Creen que golpearlo arreglara las cosas?! No es así, no caigan en la brutalidad. ¡Solo están siendo igual o peor que el!

No sabía que otra clase de palabras funcionarían. Realmente deseaba ayudarlo, realmente deseaba que se detuvieran. Lloraba de la frustración de no poder hacer nada al respecto, de en un inicio no querer hacer nada al respecto.

Por un segundo me odie a mí misma.

Pero ni siquiera algo como eso les importaba, siguieron golpeándolo ignorándome nuevamente. Empecé a abrirme paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y llegue con mucho esfuerzo hasta el lugar en donde aún suspendido en el aire estaba Tsuruga-san.

Interpuse mis brazos entre la persona y Tsuruga-san deteniendo sus movimientos., era todo lo que podía hacer. Rogaba que no terminara cargando contra mí.

-¡Había dicho que se detuvieran! ¡Es que acaso no me escucharon! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAN LASTIMANDO A TSURUGA-SAN!

-¡Muévete, solo estas estorbando!

Nuevamente el ruido inicio.

Ya sentía el primer golpe venir, no me quitaría de mi lugar aun si así me golpeaban hasta morir.

Un ruido metálico acallo a todos dejando un silencio sepulcral.

Tsuruga-san empezó a elevarse aún más gracias a lo que parecía un sistema de poleas, Todos lo miramos como quedo suspendido casi hasta llegar al techo, ahora nadie podría alcanzarlo. Podía estar feliz de ello aunque no me agradaba que aún estuviera de cabeza en el aire.

Pero todo era mejor a la carnicería anterior.

Lo dejaron colgando la noche y todo el día siguiente. Cada segundo me desesperaba más y más, podía ver como en el suelo a nuestra altura en el punto en el que colgaba Tsuruga-san se iba formando un gran charco de la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Tsuruga-san. Era aterrador y repugnante.

Por la noche, cuando todos dormíamos algo anormal ocurrió. Unas extrañas alarmas empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar y todos empezamos a despertar sobresaltados.

Las luces empezaron a prenderse una a una y en frente en donde usualmente se sentaba Tsuruga-san se encontraba uno de los hombres que nos habíamos topado en el secuestro en la escuela.

-¡Es el momento para empezar! Ya me canse de juegos de niños. Hoy daremos inicio al verdadero motivo por el cual están aquí.- El hombre empezó a aplaudir riendo – Temo decirles que han cometido una grabe falla.

El hombre con una señal empezaron poco a poco a bajar al aun inconsciente Tsuruga-san.

-Creí que le darían una lección a este tipo, pero nunca imagine algo así. Fue aun peor de lo que creí. ¿En verdad disfrutaron golpeándolo?, si yo creo que sí. Algo tan brutal solo fue el principio, han cruzado el límite y ahora que saben que pueden hacer algo tan horrible no se detendrían con cosas peores ¿cierto? Harán lo que sea para sobrevivir. Esto solo lo confirma, ni siquiera se detuvieron un segundo en pensar los motivos que llevaron a este chico actuar como tal y oh, valla que si existían.

El cuerpo de Tsuruga-san termino de caer en el suelo quedando tendido extendido por completo en su tamaño, todos lo observamos. Tenía tantas ansias de ir en su ayuda y cerciorarme que aun vivía. EL hombre volvió a aplaudir reclamando atención.

-Este chico ¡lo único que hizo fue SALVARLES LA VIDA!, todo este tiempo solo hizo lo que nosotros decíamos y él nos obedecía por que los teníamos a todos ustedes como rehenes. Ha, y ¿Cómo se lo agradecieron ustedes? Le han hecho perder algo muy valioso, no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que han hecho con sus acciones; pero eso ya se los dejare a ustedes. Es el momento de que hablemos de cosas más interesantes….

Deje de escuchar lo que decía, la esperanza y la tranquilidad habían regresado a mi como un balde de agua fría. Por fin podía respirar aliviada, por unos momentos tenía que admitir que había dejado de creer en Tsuruga-san a pesar de que deseaba lo contrario.

Unas nuevas alarmas y un ligero temblor en el suelo me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo me había perdido en mis pensamientos, pero al regresar a la realidad parecía ser otra de la que había salido. Todos los rostros de las personas se mostraban desafiantes y con un inusual deseo a la vida.

No lo entendía pero una extraña luz me cegó cuando unas puertas gigantescas se abrieron mostrando en el exterior lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-Bien ¡Que empiece el juego! ¡CORRAN Y VIVAN! Corran y hagan lo necesario para sobrevivir.

El desastre empezó, no entendía nada. Todos corriendo, todos gritando, sola observaba todo como si estuviera en una dimensión diferente. No lo entendería y moriría, no lo entendería y me quedaría sola para siempre.

Era el momento de la retribución, porque los deseos individuales por fin motivaban a todos y a pesar de eso todos deseaban lo mismo y se formaba un único deseo colectivo. Todos deseaban vivir, todos deseaban regresar a lo que eran antes.

No había marcha atrás.

Era el momento de ser egoístas y pensar en nosotros mismos.

Era el momento en que todo nuestro verdadero ser saliera a flote, aun si lo que mostráramos no nos agradara.

No, sin duda alguna. No sería algo que desearíamos recordar.

_Nunca._


	6. Pecar como un ángel

**Waaaaaa…! Muchísimas disculpas a todos, lo siento en verdad. Los deberes de todas cosas tenían mi mente ocupada más la falta de inspiración que extrañamente en esta noche llego de pronto a mí haciendo mi tarea a un lado por completo XS. Bueno, me disculpo formalmente con ustedes tocando mi cabeza el suelo, solo espero que el próximo capítulo sea más pronto… ya que chan chan chan… (Este capítulo esta un tanto rudo…. D:**

**Estoy demasiado inspirada ahora, pero el deber me llama así que el próximo fin de semana creo poder escribir sin preocupaciones.**

**En fin dejo todo a un lado y solo espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**Cerebro-chan después de revivirlo me regaño por no hacerlo anteriormente**

* * *

_Puede que las acciones aunque sean correctas no sean precisamente buenas, pero tranquilo, la desesperación puede ser uno de tus peores enemigos. _

_Aun si pierdes el control la calma nunca llegara si no estás destinada a ella._

* * *

_**Pecar como un ángel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad puede propagar como un fuego la felicidad de toda la humanidad. Al menos a mí me había salvado de caer en la oscuridad de la cual tanto había escapado. Lo sentía, era su voz llamándome en medio de todo ese bullicio pero ¿Por qué yo debía de responderle? No sabía que tanto significaba esa voz para mí hasta que había sido necesario probarlo.

Ella llego y me protegió otorgándome la luz, la esperanza que tanto necesitaba.

Ella era como una tormenta y su voz me perforaba como un rayo que destroza todo a su paso.

Al despertar pude sentir la tensión del ambiente y además todo el cuerpo me ardía con cualquier ligero movimiento que realizaba. Estaba entre un pequeño grupo de personas en donde había mujeres llorando y hombre acuclillados que se jalaban el cabello de pura frustración.

Busque a Kyoko con la mirada y la encontré a un lado mío, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro como un niño que se esconde para no ver la oscura realidad que lo rodeaba.

No sabía lo que ocurría, pero si mi pequeña luz había perdido su brillo yo ya no encontraba las fuerzas para seguir pues ya no habría nadie que me guiara por un buen camino. No, no era aceptable ni mucho menos pensable. ¿Qué cosa la había puesto en ese estado?

La toque en un hombro y al notar mi presencia la felicidad que paso por su rostro al reconocerme solo duro una fracción de segundo antes de que su mirada me rogara ayuda.

No estaba preparado para esto.

Me entere por una chica lo que tenía a todos tan afligidos y era cuando en realidad me pensaba que si el destino no había tenido ya suficiente de burlarse de mí. No, apenas empezaba a prepararse para su cometido.

El destino sin duda alguna estaba en mi contra.

-Parece como si la suerte nos dejara y el destino nos jugara una mala pasada…¿No lo cree, Tsuruga-san? - No había notado cuando Kyoko había llegado hasta mi lado y miraba distraídamente nuestro alrededor de forma indiferente – Tsuruga-san, tengo miedo

No podía permitirle a ella dudar, ella no podía temer.

-Mogami-san, no debes preocuparte de nada. Nada malo te ocurrirá, no al menos mientras yo sea capaz de protegerte.

Pero…Tsuruga-san… ¿Usted me protegerá hasta de mi misma?

-¿Acaso dudas de tu propio criterio? Creo que si lo haces es por qué crees que es lo correcto, entonces no hay por qué dudar pues no hay nada mejor que eso.

-Pero si yo me dejo llevar por el calor del momento y cometo una locura solo para conseguir sobrevivir… Lo entiende cierto, No sabemos qué tan deseosos estamos de la vida, ni mucho menos de lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer para protegerla.

-Tienes razón, lo sé. ¿Pero es que acaso tenemos otra opción? El hecho es que los pensamientos no podrán con la culpa del acto brutal al que estamos siendo sometidos. Pero al final todos deseamos lo mismo, todos queremos vivir y todos se aferraran a la vida con todo lo que tienen aun si eso significa perder el control, adentrarse a un campo de batalla o hasta de acabar con la vida de alguien más. La culpa no interfiere en el calor del momento.

Lo sabía. Más por experiencia que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero la culpa no desaparecerá, solo nos hará caer más y más en el propio deseo de la vida a costa de otras más, sin importar la cantidad.

-Mogami-san. No importa el método pero el resultado es el que nos importa. Es completamente necesario.

Lo sabía.

El acto era brutal, pero ni la conciencia es capaz de detener los instintos humanos, ni mucho menos los instintos de supervivencia.

Todos lo darían todo, nadie se detendría por nada, en ocasiones es más complicado acabar algo que empezarlo pues al final siempre es cuando regresa la consciencia y tus actos te perseguirán para toda la vida.

Algo como eso lo conocía de memoria, tanto que era capaz de recitarlo una y otra vez siempre modificando las palabras a lindos sinónimos para endulzar las frases.

Sin duda alguna, el destino estaba en nuestra contra, pero no es como si pudiéramos detenerlo. Tampoco podíamos dejar la tarea a alguien más, solo podíamos usar la propia situación y modificarla para volverla a nuestro favor.

Yo ya había pasado por esto, yo era quien estaba más preparado. Por eso yo daría la iniciativa, los guiaría por el momento a lo que creería correcto aunque eso no significara ser exactamente bueno.

Al final, si deseas que algo salga bien tú mismo es quien debe hacerlo, no había opción ni siquiera a las dudas.

-Mogami-san, lo vas a hacer. Lo que sea necesario, completamente lo que sea necesario sin dudar….

Gire a ver a aquellos que conformaban nuestro equipo, ellos no podían pensar. Necesitaban a alguien con mente fría que les dijera lo que necesitaban hacer para poder moverse y caminar hacia delante.

Bien.

Ellos eran almas libres y limpias. La mía estaba encerrada por mis propios pecados y estaba tan sucia y podrida que un poco más de oscuridad no me mandarían al infierno.

Aun si eso significaba moverme por el mundo de las tinieblas.

Alguien debía tomar ese lugar, bien yo lo haría.

Cumpliría mi papel a la perfección.

No permitiría que el alma en especial de ella se ensuciase ni un poco. Sabía el dolor del pecado cometido como algo que te persigue por toda la eternidad.

Me aleje de Kyoko, ella era bastante perceptiva por lo que oculte mi rostro entre mis cabellos. Camine hasta un lugar en donde los podía ver a todos. Las tres mujeres y los dos hombres.

Seguían sin saber que pensar, al menos ya no lloraban ni mucho menos se jalaban, en verdad era preocupante saber cuántos mechones de cabello se habían arrancado.

En un segundo a otro el ambiente había cambiado. El lugar en donde nos habían tenido presos se veía mucho más terrorífico de lo que era y los árboles que nos rodeaban de pronto parecían ocultar toda la luz del sol dejándonos en oscuridad.

Poco a poco las miradas de todos estuvieron centradas en mí. Cuando eso ocurrió coloque la primera mascara ante ellos, era momento de actuar tranquilidad, eso era lo que ellos deseaban. Eso era lo que yo les daría.

-¡Escúchenme! ¿Qué es lo que tanto temen? ¿Acaso temen morir o temen en general el propio acto de la muerte que nos rodea?, No nos han dado otra opción, si ese es el camino que debemos tomar para conseguir sobrevivir lo haremos. ¡Haremos las cosas como ellos no lo han dictado! Aun si eso significara perder nuestra propia humanidad.

Me subí a una raíz salida quedando más alto que todos, mirándolos con confianza. La segunda mascara, ellos lo necesitaba y lo que yo necesitaba era ya dejar de pensar y de rememorar los actos del pasado.

-Aun si no decidimos luchar habrán personas que si hayan escogido ese camino de sangre, así que ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? Todos deseamos vivir, el acto aunque es brutal no nos detendrá pero tampoco significara que nos convertiremos en unas bestias sedientas de poder. ¡No pierdan la calma! Hay que tener en cuenta todos los aspectos para poder usarlos a nuestro favor, solo ese hecho es lo que nos colocara encima de los demás y yo seré quien los lleve hasta el camino de la vida. Así que levántense y muéstrenme su deseo a la vida.

Volví a bajar a comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, yo les daba las puertas por lo que solo ellos detenían la capacidad de abrirlas.

Llegue frente a ellos y alce mi mano en su dirección, ellos eran quien debían decidir, ellos eran los que debían de confiar en mí y en mis métodos. Podíamos perder la sanidad en el camino pero no perderíamos la vida.

Kyoko camino hasta mí y los demás indecisos la siguieron. Sabía que había hecho bien, lo podía ver en sus rostros, era el momento de empezar el juego.

Lo aceptamos, todos terminaron aceptando mi ayuda aunque admitiéndolo un poco en cierta manera no quería que lo hicieran.

Pero al final teníamos que sobrevivir todos si deseábamos salir de aquí, esa había sido una de las condiciones.

Ya no era tan sencillo viéndolo de esa forma, luchas internas, luchas externas; asegurando un bien individual como un bien común. Sin duda alguna no podía permitir que ese bien común se viera afectado por mis indecisiones ni mucho menos por la de los demás miembros del grupo.

-Tsuruga-san ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hay que caminar y alejarnos de aquí todo lo que podamos, sin duda este será el primer lugar al que todos regresaran.

-¿Revisaremos el lugar antes de marcharnos? Tal vez encontremos algo que pueda sernos de utilidad.

Esa chica la conocía, era la persona que siempre estaba a lado de Kyoko y me miraba un tanto con desconfianza.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, hay que ser precavidos y silenciosos. Pero sin duda alguna no podemos perder esta oportunidad. Solo revisaremos las zonas externas sin adentrarnos demasiado, ya después buscaremos más cosas en otra parte.

Así lo hicimos

Emprendimos la marchar después de registrar rápidamente el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, solo habíamos encontrado las cadenas con las que el día anterior me habían atado pero de ahí en fuera no les permití adentrarse más en el lugar.

Kyoko me miraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sentía su preocupación a cada paso que daba como si en cualquier instante fuera a desmoronarme de dolor.

Y en eso tenía razón, podía sentir los primeros signos de la inconsciencia correr por mi cuerpo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Pero no podía permitirme el rendirme a mitad de camino, lo primordial era encontrar un buen lugar entre todos los árboles y plantas que se abrían a nuestro paso dificultándonos la vista.

Después de varias horas caminando sin descanso sugerí un tiempo fuera que todos agradecieron en silencio, me asegure que todo estuviera en orden. EL lugar era bueno ya que estaba oculto entre una gran cantidad de plantas que se abría como rodeándonos.

Un lugar bastante aterrador, pero era en general. El bosque en si daba miedo con su silencio sepulcral y el viento que no arremetía un poco sin darnos ninguna tregua.

Mis energías estaban completamente agotadas, tanto física como mentalmente me encontraba exhausto y en cuanto me asegure de que no habría ningún problema me deje caer pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Tsu..Turuga-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. Solo estoy cansado.

Era verdad, podía sentir mis ojos cerrándose a la indiferencia del mundo de los sueños. Pero no era momento de soñar así que me despeje de todo y me volví a levanta mirando a la chica preocupada que me rodeaba.

-Lo siento, montare guardia, ustedes descansen por el momento ya que mañana hay que caminar más, casi no hemos avanzado del lugar del que empezamos, hay que ser más rápidos.

-No, yo montare guardia, usted solo valla a descansar.

-Mogami-san, hazme caso. No escuchare tus replicas.

Salí de las plantas que nos escondían y encontrando un árbol cercano me subí a él usando las pequeñas protuberancias para llegar a una rama más arriba, mucho más alta que el cuerpo de una persona y me quede ahí sentado mirando el horizonte.

-Pues bien, entonces yo también montare guardia con usted si no le molesta.

Voltee hacia abajo mirando a la chica pelirroja sentarse debajo del mismo árbol que yo ocupaba y le mande una mirada de reproche.

-Mogami-san, si te quedas ahí estarás fácilmente a la vista de cualquier persona y nos descubrirán. Vuelve con los demás.

Era una orden, esperaba que dócilmente se marchara y me dejara ahí pero olvidaba que esa chica podía ser bastante testaruda. Así que al final permaneció debajo del árbol sin importar que dijera.

Pero tampoco importo mucho ya que en unas cuantas horas de inactividad se había quedado dormida.

Baje del árbol sin hacer ruido y la levante llevándola junto a los demás. No tenías sueño, podía que mi cuerpo estuviera cansado pero mi mente se había despertado junto con la salida de la luna.

Era un poco arriesgado pero no podía permanecer quieto así que empecé a caminar sin rumbo pero si fijándome bien en todos los lugares memorizándolos para poder regresar con los demás.

Después de caminar un rato me senté observando a la luna y lo escuche. Algo que probablemente necesitábamos así que no perdí tiempo y fui en la dirección de aquel sonido que alegraba mis oídos.

Cuando llegue hasta el comprobé alegremente que era un pequeño río que mientras más bajabas se volvía más ancho, no espere a más y de un chapuzón me sumergí en la cálida agua sin importar ser precavido. Con suerte la corriente no era muy fuerte y mis pies alcanzaban a tocar el suelo.

Mire mi reflejo en el agua y lucia demacrado con unos ligeros golpes, cierto todo el cuerpo seguía doliéndome pero el agua era como un gran tranquilizante. Me zafe de la playera que llevaba en ese momento para revisar si ninguna herida fuera más grave de lo que doliera dándome por satisfecho al no encontrar algo por lo que realmente preocuparme o al menos algo que con el tiempo no sanara sin dejar cicatriz.

Las cosas serían más difíciles después, tal vez era momento de ir a descansar o tal vez sería más sencillo permanecer entre aquellas aguas y sumergirme para siempre. Eso solo sería cobardía, debía de dejar de darle ya tantas vueltas a las cosas, yo sabía el sufrimiento después del acto y eso era lo que quería evitar en los demás no tanto el hacerlo sino lo que vendría después.

El tormento y el dolor que te dejan los pecados es lo único con lo que no puedes luchar. Ni mucho menos escapar ni olvidar. De pronto sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Como si eso lo solucionara todo.

Pero en realidad no lo hacía, debía ya olvidarme de eso. Volví a sumergirme deseando tal vez un calambre o cualquier cosa con la cual no poder volver a salir de la superficie. En verdad esa clase de pensamientos realmente me llevarían a mi muerte.

Escuche un ruido diferente al del rio o el silencio del bosque así que me prepare antes de salir del agua dispuesto a cualquier acción drástica.

Pero al salir solo me encontré con unos asustados ojos miel que observan el lugar en el que me había sumergido pero que al verme se alegraron.

-Perdón, es solo que ya había tardado en salir del agua y ya me había preocupado y estaba pensando en sumergirme yo también para encontrarlo.

-Mogami-san ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Ah, tengo el sueño bastante ligero en cuanto me llevó con los demás estuve observándolo y decidí seguirlo…. Yo lo siento si le he molestado.

-No te preocupes. Pero por favor deja ya de disculparte conmigo por todo.

-Lo…

-Mogami-san….

-Yo… es difícil no hacerlo cuando siempre le ando causando inconvenientes.

-No, todo lo contrario. Gracias por todo Mogami-san.

-¿Por todo?

-¿Y bien no te parece mucha suerte el haber encontrado este lugar?

Ella noto mi cambio drástico de conversación pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Si bastante.

-Bueno pues, vamos a buscar a los demás para que todos podamos disfrutar del agua.

Salí del agua escurriendo y solo exprimí un poco de mi pantalón aun puesto y mi playera que con suerte aún estaba en mis manos y no la había soltado con la corriente, Kyoko al verme se alteró completamente girando dándome la espalda por completo.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo?

-Po..podría ponerse su playera.

-Pero está bastante mojada y no deseo enfermarme en medio de un bosque y sin atención médica.

Sería divertido molestarla un poco. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario. En cuanto ella se atrevió a mirar solo quedo horrorizada por los moretones que ya empezaban a formarse en todo mi cuerpo, solo había hecho que se preocupara más.

En cierta forma era realmente molesto.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, unos simples rasguños no me afectaran ni nada. No es como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, ya me canse de mostrarte que me encuentro bien. Además hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar, ¿esto no ya lo habíamos pasado? Creo que solo estamos dando vueltas. Estamos perdidos.

Nos detuvimos a observar mejor el lugar, sin duda alguna solo habíamos estado dando vueltas pero después de saber en qué momento nos dirigíamos en mal sentido nos habíamos re-orientado y casi al amanecer habíamos conseguido llegar hasta el lugar en donde los demás aun aguardaban dormidos.

En cuento estuvimos en el lugar Kyoko se acostó y se durmió al instante, yo solo me recosté mirando como el cielo se aclaraba poco a poco.

Espere a que los demás fueran despertando gradualmente hasta que la única persona dormida era Kyoko, la despertamos para emprender una marcha mucho más animada al saber el lugar al cual nos dirigíamos.

Todos seguían un poco cansados pero si muy sedientos. Necesitábamos agua para reponer fuerzas.

Sin duda alguna las cosas más necesitadas son las más preciadas y en cuanto todos escucharon el clamor del rio corrieron a él sin creer en lo que veían sus ojos.

El rio corría con menos fuerza que por la noche, cuando todos felizmente pero sin hacer ruido jugaban con el agua pude permitirme el verdadero descanso y me acosté dejándome ir ahora si en la oscuridad del sueño.

Un ruido me alerto. Silencio, solo había sido mi imaginación.

No nuevamente estaba ahí, algo gritando.

¡No! Alguien gritaba mi nombre de forma desesperada.

Me levante de un salto sintiendo un ligero mare por levantarme tan bruscamente pero lo que me recibió a primera vista no era nada bueno.

En verdad que estúpido había sido.

No éramos los únicos sedientos en aquel lugar ni mucho menos imaginaba que los demás se hubiera alejado lo suficiente del lugar en donde todo había empezado.

En verdad que idiota había sido.

En cuanto los extraños miraron alertados por mi movimiento se giraron hacia mí.

Estaba esa chica, Kanae y Kyoko en el suelo en medio de ese pequeño grupo de personas al otro lado del rio, eran igualmente tres hombres que estaban enfrente y tres mujeres protegidas por los otros.

El resto de mi grupo permanecía escondido un poco apartados de la escena, bueno al menos solo serían dos y no cinco a los cuales proteger.

Mire con atención a las dos chicas en el suelo y la rabia me inundo, pequeños rasguños habían pasado desapercibidos a primera vista pero que ahora notaba con total claridad. En verdad eso no lo perdonaría.

-Déjenlas en paz, nos marcharemos como si nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado y cada quien podrá ir por su camino.

Mi voz sonó más grave y fría de lo usual.

-Ja, como si te creyéramos, dime quien te podría creer a ti maldito traidor. Pero eres más que eso. Eres un bastardo traidor traicionado.

Un traidor traicionado, sonaba lindo en sus bocas. Lamentablemente sería la última vez que lo dijeran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces brinque el rio con un gran salto que los sorprendió. Eran más que unos habladores si es que algo así les sorprendía, no tendría piedad en tal caso.

Debían morir, si yo era un bastado eso era lo que sería para ellos.

Me acerque y al ver su indecisión di el primer golpe a aquel que me había llamado de tal forma.

Mi puño impacto completamente en su rostro tirándolo hacia atrás dejándolo en el suelo. Bien, permanece ahí hasta que te pudras.

Los otros dos retrocedieron, vi más movimientos atrás pero de momento solo me importaban los dos que tenía como nuevos objetivos.

El primero se acercó con los puños en alto dispuesto a golpearme pero fácilmente lo esquive tomando uno de sus brazos retorciéndolo en la forma en la que lo saque volando haciendo que diera media vuelta. Creo que había escuchado sus huesos tronar.

El tercero había intentado correr pero en cuanto dio los primeros pasos hacia atrás lo tome del hombro y lo envié al suelo, me miraba aterrado y temblando.

-Eres un monstruo, un demonio de sangre fría.

-Creí que estábamos jugando… ¿no es cierto?

Coloque mi pie en su pecho mostrando la diferencia de poderes que existía entre los dos.

Un ruido me alerto por detrás y me moví a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo puño, creo que al final no le había roto nada. Lástima por volverse a levantar.

Patee fuertemente al otro, no queríamos interrupciones en el juego. Me gire a aquel que me miraba con desprecio y permití que intentara golpearme las veces que quisiera dando fallido todos sus intentos. Siempre había sido divertido cansarlos antes de dar el golpe de muerte.

Uno de sus golpes acertó en uno de mis costados y se detuvo jadeando y lleno de placer al dar con su cometido. Pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando sin pensarlo había empezado a reír.

Eran en verdad divertido.

-¿Acaso crees que con algo como esto podrás acabar conmigo? Estas muy equivocado ya que tu amigo tenía razón, sin duda alguna. No soy más que un demonio de sangre fría y ahora mismo disfrutare matándote. Así que por favor diviérteme un poco más…

* * *

**PD: al final mi lado sádico Salió a flote….. D: había pensado todo un poco más explícito pero me dio miedo así que le puse un poco de censura que tal vez no muestre en el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD2: Ya me iré a que me regañen por no hacer deberes XD**

**PD3: Pero le temo más a la ira de cerebro-chan así que el próximo capítulo será pronto.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Cita con el destino

_**Hola… ¡! Como había dicho estoy aquí aunque estoy a punto de ir a dormir… este capítulo es corto pero ha sido todo lo que he podido hacer, pronto escribiré la segunda parte de esto…**_

_**Bueno, yo me marcho Cerebro-san me está esperando en la cama… que tengan lindas lecturas!**_

* * *

_**Cita con el destino **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El miedo también es una clase de oscuridad sin retorno._

_Sin importar que tan fuerte sea la luz si esta se llega a cubrir un poco de oscuridad ya no habrá salvación y todo estará perdido. Al final los desafortunados no serán ayudados por el destino. Así que atiéndete a lo que te toca y cae._

_Cae y solo cae al vacío de tu propia oscuridad para no volver._

* * *

Lo sabía. Podía verlo en su rostro, creo que todos lo veíamos. La forma en la que sonreía completamente complacido con sus acciones. Una sola palabra vino a mi mente. Demonio, o tal vez un ser carente de sangre ni emociones, sus ojos habían dejado de reflejar la luz y su rostro se distorsionaba en una mueca extraña.

Estaba asustada; si yo que me encontraba a varios metros lejos de ellos no podía evitar que mis rodillas temblaran y no me imaginaba como podía sentirse él que estaba a unos centímetros y más que eso él quien podría considerarse su víctima.

La persona a la cual Tsuruga-san mandaba toda su ira y furia, o ya no sabía qué clase de sentimiento podía tener en medio de sus actos.

Después de que Tsuruga-san había conseguido dormir un rato me había alegrado demasiado y había bajo mis guardias tanto que nunca hubiera escuchado ni escuche los pasos de esas personas hasta que estuvieron sobre nosotras y ya no pudimos hacer ninguna clase de sonido pero si alcanzamos a dar una advertencia a los demás que rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unos árboles en búsqueda de una protección que pareció servirles.

Nos jalaron y empujaron a su antojo y hasta que nos mostraron una verdadera amenaza el miedo nos paralizo a Mouko-san y a mí tanto que solo pudimos gritar y pedir ayuda. Si él había dicho que nos protegería, sabía que lo haría. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que ocurriría algo como esto y estaba aterrada.

Todo era demasiado brutal, tanto que por instantes deseaba dejar de mirar pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba que apartara mi vista de cada uno de los movimientos de Tsuruga-san.

Los primeros golpes fueron impresionantes y cuando saco volando a ese tipo podía decir que había conseguido sentir una verdadera confianza hacia Tsuruga-san pero de pronto todo se volvió de un tinte demasiado fugaz y asqueroso.

Lo había visto todo, como después de evitar los golpes de ese tipo se había cansado de jugar, o tal vez iba a empezar, pero Tsuruga-san se movió tan deprisa que apenas pude seguirlo. Lanzo golpes con ambos brazos a los costados del tipo que en un principio este trato de evitar sin conseguirlo pero después pareció haber perdido las fuerzas y había dejado de defenderse para solo quejarse.

Creí que ahí se detendría, pero no lo hizo.

Lanzo el primer golpe a la cara y su contrincante cayó al suelo, cuando Tsuruga-san bajo su mano estaba llena de sangre pero fue su rostro lo que me dijo que algo iba mal. Su rostro era tenebroso y tenía una sonrisa macabra e irónica al mismo tiempo como si proclamara su poder.

-Creo que al final de cuentas no serás un buen juguete… bien, acabemos con esto rápido.

Sin dejar de sonreír Tsuruga-san empezó a dar patadas al otro chico que siempre que trataba de levantarse volvía a ser lanzado por un nuevo puñetazo de Tsuruga-san.

No quería ver esto, no quería escucharlo. Solo quería que se detuviera. En cierto momento esto había dejado de tener sentido, él no podía defenderse y Tsuruga-san solo lo golpeaba sin parar ni un segundo.

En cierto momento se dejó de escuchar los gemidos de dolor del otro chico pero aún se escuchaban los golpes que propinaba Tsuruga-san. Me arriesgue a una mirada pero hubiera deseado no ver la escena.

Todo era demasiado brutal, cuando había pensado por un instante que yo también sería capaz de hacer algo así solo para sobrevivir sin duda alguna estaba muy equivocada, nunca haría algo así, no, nunca lo haría.

El chico permanecía bocabajo con los ojos llorosos abiertos mirando la nada, sus manos eran aplastadas por su propio peso y de su boca salía sangre como de varias partes de su cuerpo. Tsuruga-san tenía la camisa manchada de sangre e imaginaba que no era suya.

Tsuruga-san lo rodeaba como buscando el mejor ángulo y cuando lo encontraba volvía a patearlo aunque este ya no se moviera, parecía más bien alguien muerto.

No podía pasar algo así. Lo había escuchado pero era verdaderamente horrible el saber que se podían matar entre si usando únicamente los puños. Era aterrador. Tenía miedo de Tsuruga-san.

Tenía miedo.

Una de las chicas del grupo que nos había atacado había tropezado y había caído al agua distrayéndonos a todos hasta a Tsuruga-san, pero cuando la miro esta se aterro y trato de alejarse nadando. Por un instante había llegado a creer que Tsuruga-san había tomado como nueva presa a esa chica que batallaba contra el agua y en realidad así había sido. Lo sabía por qué cuando lo llame me volteo a ver pero en sus ojos solo había encontrado un deseo, un fuerte deseo de sangre. Como la mirada de un asesino.

Tsuruga-san estaba fuera de sí, empezó a caminar en mi dirección con esa expresión y el cuerpo totalmente tenso, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros empecé a retroceder pero el suelo lleno de rocas me hizo tropezar y caí al suelo dándome una imagen aterradora. Bien ahora podía saber cómo se sentía ese chico que había sido golpeado por Tsuruga-san.

Baje la cabeza, tal vez esperando un golpe o tal vez rogando por que se detuviera pero también mi voz lo hizo.

-Tsu…Tsuruga-san… Por favor… ¡Por favor!

Mi voz parecía haber llegado hasta el cuándo yo había empezado a llorar y a temblar de miedo.

Tsuruga-san se detuvo y levante la vista hacia el temerosa de que todo hubiera sido un engaño, pero no lo había sido. Ahí estaba su mirada confundida y sus ojos por fin mostraban un poco de humanidad.

Yo seguía aterrada y el vio todo eso y fue poco a poco uniendo respuestas mientras se miraba las manos como si no recordara nada de lo que había hecho.

-Vámonos.

Había sido apenas un susurro audible pero lo había escuchado lleno de desprecio.

-¿Co..cómo?

-No lo escuchaste. ¡Todos, tomen sus cosas! Nos marchamos rio abajo. Mogami no pregunte nada.

Tsuruga-san sin mirarme ni una sola vez empezó a caminar tal cual había dicho, sin mirar si quiera si lo seguíamos. Pero rápidamente me levante a pesar de aun tener miedo y corrí para poder alcanzarlo quedando unos cuantos metros entre nosotros. También escuche como los demás nos seguían sin decir nada y sin mirarse unos a otros.

Después de un tiempo de caminar sin descansar nos detuvimos cuando todos pedían un descanso.

Cuando habíamos terminado de instalarnos un poco alejados del rio todos empezaron a dormirse pero Tsuruga-san se excusó con todos y se marchó en dirección al rio. No sabía por qué pero lo volví a seguir.

En cuanto llego al rio se lanzó de un chapuzón que lo sumergió hasta el fondo y no salió hasta un rato después. EN cuanto salió empezó a tallar sus manos desesperadamente como si quisiera borrar los actos que sus manos había cometido.

Su rostro bajo la luna llena mostraba tanta tristeza y desprecio que por un instante me había roto el corazón. Después de un rato salió del agua y se quedó en la orilla mirando en dirección a la luna completamente empapado y escurriendo agua. Podía enfermarse si continuaba mojándose a altas horas de la noche.

Pero qué importancia tenía.

Cuando creí que se quedaría ahí un buen rato y había dado media vuelta para retirarme lo había escuchado.

Había empezado con un pequeño lamento pero poco a poco se convirtieron en sollozos que empezaron a inundar la noche.

Tsuruga-san estaba llorando y yo en cierta forma aún tenía miedo de acercarme, miedo de él.

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en algo peor, su voz transmitía tanto dolor y sufrimiento que ya no lo soportaba.

Tsuruga-san se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a golpearlo con los puños como si de esa forma pudiera disipar un poco el dolor de su corazón.

Sus tristes lamentos siguieron un buen rato, cuando creía que terminaría solo llegaba uno nuevo con aun más dolor.

Tsuruga-san siguió llorando y lamentándose hasta que parecía haberse quedado sin lágrimas.

Había perdido mi oportunidad de actuar, pero creo que así lo había decidido.

Era hora de marcharme ya había visto demás. Cuando di la vuelta sin querer pise un rama y esta se quebró bajo mi peso delatándome en ese mismo instante.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Maldición.

.

.

.

Maldición.

Maldición.

Maldición.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a caer en ese juego idiota que tanto odiaba, Maldición. ¡Cómo podía haberlo hecho! No me había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a golpearlo pero a juzgar por todo había tenido un buen rato con lo mismo, podía sentir mis manos magulladas por los golpes que había dado y mi cara se sentía como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo sonriendo.

Maldición.

Me había dejado llevar por el juego y no me había podido detener ¿A dónde había ido yo en todo ese tiempo? Lo peor es que no recordaba nada, al igual que cuando esos tipos nos trajeron hacia acá tenía nuevas lagunas mentales. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso él nuevamente se había hecho cargo de mi cuerpo?

¡Maldición!

No lo permitiría, eso me había jurado ¿Es que acaso ya ni siquiera cumplo mis juramentos hacia mí mismo?

Y o por dios, recordaba su rostro completamente lleno de miedo, estaba completamente aterrada de mí. ¡De mí!

Como se supone que iba a protegerla si tal vez ahora lo único que le inspiraba era terror

Demonios, su rostro. Cuantas veces me ha perseguido un rostro similar por las noches.

Sus ojos como si lo único que tuvieran frente a ellas fuera un maldito asesino sin sangre ni sentido de humanidad

¡Maldición!

Eres un maldito. ¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres? Por qué tú en lugar de él. Tú debiste morir. Solo eres un asesino, ¿Por qué hablaría con uno?

Demonios.

Había empezado a temblar y no podía contener mis lágrimas.

Por qué no podía simplemente hacer caso a las palabras dichas en aquel entonces? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo morir?

Solo eh esperado eso desde ese entonces, per ¿Por qué sigo tratando inútilmente de vivir?

Maldición, ¿Por qué no muero de una maldita vez?

Solo, por favor, que alguien me mate.

Ya no importa nada, de nada sirve tratar de salvar a aquellos que me temen, aquellos que no lo entienden.

Lo siento Kyoko, renunciare a ti y a la luz que me brindas.

Lo siento, adiós.

No permaneceré más a tu lado, tu promesa que te hice de protegerte no la podre cumplir.

Ya no lo hare.

Iré a buscar mi muerte, solo déjame en paz.

Un sonido me alerto, venía de la oscuridad entre los árboles. Un ligero grito de sorpresa me lo dijo todo, demonios.

Mejor así, todo acabaría más rápido. Lo siento Kyoko. Ya no era momento de usar una máscara de confianza si no solo una de desprecio.

Debería hacer que me odiara.

Eso sería lo mejor.

-Sal de ahí, Kyoko.

La chica salió, como creí sorprendida de haber empleado su nombre pero aun podía observar que sobre ese sentimiento se encontraba aun el miedo hacia mí.

-Tsu..Tsuruga-san yo…

-Cállate.

Guardo silencio de forma abrupta y giro la cabeza mirando el suelo. Bien.

-Me seguiste desde el principio. Creo que no di muy bien a entender el mensaje de NO molestar cuando se los dije ¿cierto?

-No… es solo que…

-¡¿No había dicho que te callaras?! Me marcho.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás asustada, parecía un pequeño animal indefenso. Lo siento Kyoko.

-¿Pe…pero usted no…?

Camine hasta ella y la tome por la playera levantándola un poco y solo deje fluir mi rostro, el verdadero rostro que solo mostraba desesperación y desprecio hacia mí mismo pero lo dirigí hacia ella.

-¿Sabes algo? Estoy cansado de jugar a este juego, me marcho no necesito nada más.

-Pero…Usted…

-Dime Kyoko, lo dices en verdad o solo te estas mintiendo a ti misma. ¡Te mientes a ti misma! Tú no deseas que me quede pero eso tampoco me importa. Desde al principio solo había estado mintiéndoles, mintiéndote.

La solté empujándola un poco hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio haciéndola caer. Lo siento nuevamente.

-¿Quién quisiera estar con un grupo tan incompetente como el de ustedes? Ha, ni loco permanecería ahí.

-Pero usted…

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad creíste todo lo que dije en ese momento? Toda esa palabrería que solté sobre protegerlos, en verdad que crédula eres pequeña Kyoko. Solo les dije todo aquello porque me importaba que no murieran. Pero no porque ustedes me importaran sino porque si uno de los del grupo muere no puede ganar el juego. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia. No importa si al final soy el único que permanezca con vida.

Bien, su mirada había cambiado, aunque me mostraba más odio del que creí que me mostraría.

-Solo los use, vivan todo lo que puedan para que yo pueda jactarme al final de sus vidas ya que tú lo sabes no Kyoko. Yo solo soy un ser que anda en búsqueda de poder y mis ansias de matar solo han regresado. Así que no traten de buscarme.

Adiós Kyoko, lo siento y gracias.

-Adiós, no nos volveremos a ver.

Sin duda alguna ese era el final. Yo ya no vería nunca más esa ni ninguna otra luz pues son tan brillantes que te dejan ciego y te mandan a una oscuridad aun peor.

Lo siento Kyoko, lo siento tanto, en especial por haberme enamorado de ti.

Lo siento pero lo olvidare todo, lo olvidare todo y dejare de rogar por tu felicidad ni por tu vida.

Así tenía que ser desde un principio pues al final yo no tenía permitido algo así.

Maldición, este es el final.

Adiós, Kyoko.

.

.

.

* * *

**Oh rayos… creo que me estoy quedando dormida…. tal vez no aparezca mucho Tsuruga-san por el momento, pero ya no le queda mucho a la historia…. Tsuruga-san lo siento, tu sufrimiento será hasta que quieras… o hasta que yo lo quiera… muajajaja**

**Reviews,,, ¿quieren a un Ren feliz?**


End file.
